Wyatt's Assassin
by lapointe15
Summary: This story takes place in the unchanged future where Wyatt has taken over the world, and now he has hired a beautiful assassin to kill for him. But he falls in love with her. Will she allows him into her heart.
1. His assassin

Chapter 1: His Assassin

By Claudine Lapointe

Wyatt stood on the highest part of the bridge, looking down on his world. It had taken yeas, but he finally had everything the way he wanted.

Well, almost everything, there was still the rebellion that his little brother as leading. And of course he didn't have the heart of a beautiful and dangerous assassin.

He has never felt like this about any woman before. He has multiple mistresses that are there to pleasure him, but they didn't really love him, nor did he love them. It was all about lust and pleasure.

Wyatt glanced over his shoulder, sensing someone shimmer in behind him.

"You called" said a tall, dark-haired woman

"yes" he responded.

Wyatt turned around and looked over her. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world, he had ever laid his eyes on him. She laid long, dark hair, a combination of blue and green eyes which changed with her temperant, she had a body to die for. She was just breathtaking.

" About"

Wyatt walked closer to her, his eyes soaking in every inch of her body, she was wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt, with a leather coat.

" Your new assignment" he said

She approached him slowly, "well what it is"

"It's those unwilling demons in the underworld, they have succeeded in killing some of my best demons while they are guarding some of my warehouses in the city"

"So, she responded, "You want to take care of them", while she put her hands on her hips".

"Yeah, but you have to do it carefully, they may be lower demons, but there is strength in number. I can't risk you getting hurt or worse". He responded trying not to make it seen that he didn't care for her more than an assassin".

She didn't respond and just looked into his eyes, and she smiled and nodded.

The strange thing is she felt the same way he did. Those feelings were new to me and definitely scared her. He hired her to kill for him, and to protect him. But she never thought she would actually cared about him, the was she does.

Electra is used to men lusting after her, they wanted her for one thing and one thing only. They never cared about her welfare. It was scarier because it Wyatt Halliwell, the most powerful witch in the world and the ruler of all. He stood about 6"3', shoulder length dark-blonde hair, a body of a god. He was close to dawn perfect.

She could feel how he wanted her, but she promised herself that she would never share his bed. She knew about his reputation, and knew about his mistresses. She didn't want to be part of that world.

" Well, I should get going. I am supposed to meet DJ and Jeremy downtown" she said when he noticed he wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, you should go, I'll meet you guys there later on".

She about to shimmer when he grabbed her hand, and said "Be careful". She nodded and shimmer.

He just stared at the spot where she was and sighed. He had to do something to get her out of his mind. He flamed out to his mansion.


	2. It's all about Power, right?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND IT'S CHARACTERS

A few days later…

Wyatt was sitting on his throne thinking, starring at the grand room. Since he was the successor of King Arthur, he had inherited Excalibur and had made his self a round table, suited for a King.

The plan to get rid of the demons on the underworld who refused to follow the leader was coming well. He sat there quietly, starring at the windows, while his demons were coming up with the best plan. His mind wondered to Electra once again. He had tried everything that he could to stop himself from falling in love with her, but nothing would work.

He kept thinking about her strange eyes, her long silky hair, that smile, oh my god that smile. How can he a woman, be so ruthless yet so beautiful.

"My liege, my liege, my lord", one of his demons called.

Still no response.

His best friend and best demon called "Wyatt, Wyatt, anyone in there".

" I am not deaf, you know", he got up and walked to the windows.

" I heard everything you said, it's a good plan," he said still with his back to them.

"Leave me"

Demon 1 "But my liege, we must go over the details"

I said "Leave me now", his voice ringed which cause several items in the room to fly across the room.

All the demons quickly shimmer out of the room leaving only DJ.

"What's up with you man" DJ said

Wyatt finally turned around and sat on the floor. He put his hands on his head.

" It's her, I can't stop thinking about her DJ" he confessed.

" Ok, I guess it's a girl, but you are going to have to help me here, Who are we talking about and please don't tell you have fallen in love with one of your mistress".

Wyatt just looked up and looked at him.

DJ immediately knew who he was talking about " Oh" was his only response.

Just then he was about to say something more, she walks in the room.

" You called for me DJ, my liege" she said

" yeah" DJ responded " The plan is almost ready, we just need you to go over it and we'll be ready to go.

" Okay,".

DJ turned around to leave, he handed her a disk and she knew what to do with it.

Wyatt was still on the floor looking at her. He slowly got up as she walked to him.

"Was that all, my liege or did you need me for something else"

" No that is all". He turned around with his back to her.

Electra then sighed and asked " Can I ask you a personal question, as your assassin it might be out of line, so don't answer if you don't want to?"

"Sure", said with his back still to her.

"okay", she moved closer to him, not standing right behind him, He could feel her breath on his neck, the smell of her perfume. It was killing him having her this close.

"Do you sometimes regret it, I mean regret taking over and having to deal with it all" She asked.

He stood silently reflecting on his answer. "why do you ask", he asked

" I'm good at reading people, and you seem a bit off these couple of days", she said as she turned him around to look into his eyes. She lid her hands from his shoulders to his hands.

He slid his hands his hands out of hers and left the room, not staying anything. She just stood there and a worry expression in her face. She now wondered if maybe she crossed a line. He was her boss, she had no right to try to get into his feelings. He hired her to kill and kill only nothing else. She silently sighed and shimmer out the of the room and into her penthouse. She took off her jacket and shoes and grabbed her laptop. She had to get ready for tomorrow night anyhow. She couldn't be distracted.

Meanwhile Wyatt has just entered the mansion, the five demons guards bowed to their master . He ignored them and laid on the couch. Then a woman about 5"4, with short brown hair walked in, wearing nothing but leather.

" You seemed trouble my lord, anything I can do to ease your pain", she said with a seductive tone and look. She was one of his mistresses, also a demon who wasn't allow to sleep with anyone but Wyatt. But probably slept with every demon she laid eyes on.

Wyatt sat up and looked at her, then asked " How would you possible ease my pain, mistress. He well knew how she would try to ease his pain.

"Well, I don't know. What would you like to me to do for you" She said as she straddled him.

He looked at her and flamed them out to his bedroom, her still on top of him.

Electra's penthouse

She has just finished gone over the plan that was to be executed this time tomorrow night.

She was now wearing a black sweatpants and a black tank top. She closed her laptop. She left the kitchen and went upstairs to her bedroom.

It was pouring outside, thunders were clapping, she looked through the windows for a second and decide to take a shower.

She took her tank top off, carelessly throwing off the bed and walked in the bathroom. After finishing stripping naked, she stepped into the shower and let the cool water hug he slim body.

And once again, her mind was on Wyatt. What the hell she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew he was probably with one of her mistress right now or two. She knew that he wasn't a one woman kina girl. She was about to let herself get involved with a man who uses woman after woman for his pleasure. But what they say is true, "You can't help who you fall in love with".

This was the perfect example. Electra stood there for a while.

Wyatt's bedroom

Mean while Wyatt was busy with his mistress.

Later that night in bed. Wyatt was laying on his back on his king size bed, starring at the ceiling. He glanced over to his side and saw that Nadia, his mistress was sleeping on her side facing him.

It has been exactly like that for the past couple of months where after each encounter with one of his mistress. He would lay on bed, not able to sleep. His body would tell him that he needs to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him.

He would think about Electra and about his brother Chris. They have been the best brothers growing up, always looking at for each other. But everything changed when his parents and aunts die. He swore that day, he would never let anything happen to his brother. He blamed their deaths on his weakness and human emotions. If he was strong enough to kill those demons at that time he would have been to save his family, he had powers to do it, but he couldn't tap into them because his emotions were screwed up at that time.

"Never again" he promised himself that day, but what was he doing now. He has the world at his feet, yet he didn't feel completed. He had given up on trying to convince Chris to join him, cause that boy was stubborn as their mother. Stubbornness was strong on Halliwell's genes. But Electra was not Chris. She was on his side, she was fighting for him. She shared the same beliefs as him.

It was all about power…. Nothing else matter, right

But why all the sudden he felt that there was something missing.

With that, he fell asleep.

The End, for now anyway.

Note: This is my first fan fiction ever, I am very exited. I was inspired with some of the talented writers of the Charmed series.

I encourage all types of Reviews, good or bad. It doesn't matter, I don't get offended very easily. I view negative criticisms as an indication of the things I might be doing wrong. I really want to know how I can improved my writing.

So please feel free to REVIEW.

Plus Reviews are fun to read.

Till the next chapter…


	3. Electra

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOTOWN CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Note: I really wanted this chapter to be all about Electra, her past and history. Why she is the way she is now. But I have also included a bit of Wyatt. I just hope you guys like it.

The plan went great, Wyatt and his team were able to get rid of those demons, but of course, they still had Chris and every other groups that were agains't Wyatt's rule to deal with it.

Electra once again showed no mercy and was a force to be reckoned with. She killed everythign that wason her path.

But little is known about her past and her parents. She wasn't always an assassin, she was innocent once. It has said that demons killed both of her parents and the rest of her family.

It was that night that the killer in her took surface. Having witness the assassination of your whole family changes even the most innocent people. An order was put on her whole family. He family was one of the most powerful witches in the world. They were not only powerful in the magical community, but also in the mortal world. Electra was only nine when it happened.

The night that it happened. She was on her bedroom, playing with her dolls. There was a storm that night. Her parents were downstairs and her uncles and aunts. They were all having dinner, when all the sudden the power were cut and all she heard screaming.

Electra teleported her self down to the living, where she saw a bunch of men all dressed in black talking to her parents. She saw her cousins and uncles, on the floor. Her mother laid eyes on her and send her message to hide. She hide like she was told and watched as these men killed her parents.

Everything around her started shaking, she started to lose control of her parents. The men turned around to find this little girl. They knew of her and of her powers.. That night she killed all of them without moving a hand.

She has been on her own since she was sixteen. She didn't use her powers to kill, but to defend herself. It was either her or them. She killed anyone who came after her, human or not. She has inherited he family's money which was millions and millions of dollars.

She had started to work for Wyatt when she was nineteen, he was twenty at that time. Now two years later her loyalty still laid with him. He convinced that she was never be safe.

Demons were constantly after her and her powers. Wyatt knew what she was capable of. She was a fierce fighter, she was quick, she learned fast.

Her powers include shimmering, telekinesis, flame thrower, energy balls, energy blasts, molecular combustion, being able to take the shape of any creature, she is skilled at martial art, and has display some super strength, she can conjure things. But her main power was fire, the ability to control fire. She could turn her whole body into blue flamed if she wanted and she has in the past.

Her relationship with Wyatt had definitely changed over those two years. They have gotten closer, she didn't see him as a client anymore, but she still determined to keep a business relationship. She knew having more than that would only hurt her. She have avoided relationships. Never wanted to get too close to a person in fear they might leave ger. Plus the last thing she needed was a broken heart.

Electra knew about Wyatt's past and of the Charmed ones. He made it clear to the world, that anyone that would cross him would pay the consequence. Electra admired that about him. He didn't apologized fordoing what he was doing, even though some of those things were immoral.

"But sometimes sacrifices must be made, in order to achieve greatness." Wyatt once told her that.

She woke up with a yawn. She got up, took a shower and got ready to meet Wyatt and DJ at his mansion.

Today was the date when her parents died.

She arrived there a couple of seconds later.

DJ was on the couch, while Wyatt was standing by the windows, with both of his hands behind his back like usual.

"Finally" DJ said standing up. " We have been waiting forever"

" Sorry" she grumbled.

Wyatt immediately noticed there was something wrong with her, but DJ had no clue.

"Why don't you go set up and we'll meet up later".

" Sure". With that he shimmered leaving Wyatt and Electra alone.

Electra hasn't looked at Wyatt since she got there. She has been in fact avoiding him as much as possible and he started to notice too. Wyatt just starred at her. He didn't what to say to her. Finally she spoke

" Is there something wrong, Wyatt"?

" Would you think there was something wrong" he replied

" I don't know, the uncomfortable silence and the way you keep starring at me"

Wyatt chuckled " How you would know I was starring at you, if you were not looking at me".

She finally looked at him and smiled. " Just a lucky guess".

" I am sorry, I am just a bit off today, I'm sorry" she continued as she sat down on the couch where DJ had occupied a couple of minutes before.

" Don't be, Why don't you take the rest of the say. DJ and I could handle everything else, we'll just meet at the ball tonight".

" Why don't just wish it would just stop sometimes", she asked out of now where. She didn't mean to blurred it out, she didn't want Wyatt to see in a state of weakness.

Wyatt was shocked by that. He didn't expected that.

" What do you mean", he replied.

" I mean the constant pain and headaches, I am so tired of it all sometimes"

He didn't say anything that time. He knew what she had meant. They had this thing where sometimes they would just know what the other were thinking. Maybe it's because they were so much alike. He walked to where she was sitting and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands and his and looked at her. Those eyes, those green eyes which he could get lost into. They starred into each other's eyes silently for a long time before they were interrupted by one of Wyatt's minions.

" My liege, I am sorry to interrupted you, but we have a major problem".

The demon name was Celius

" what is it" he growled still looking at Electra, while she was starring at their hands.

" Huh" he stammered, he just noticed he just shimmered in into a very private moments between the fearless ruler and his beautiful assassin.

" You know I'll never know the problem if you don't tell what it is". Wyatt said as she finally let go of Electra's hands and got up.

" It's the Resistance" he simply said.

" Go, I'll be there".

He turned to Electra and sighed. Right now he really wish that he wasn't the leader of the world. " We should go", she said as she got up.

" If I remember clearly, you got the today off, just to relax.

She looked at him and was about to say something.

But he interrupted her " I'll handle it, see you tonight", with that he flamed out.

She then shimmered to her penthouse and laid on her bed. She hated feeling this way.

She hated feeling this weak. She hated thinking about her parents. She had gotten over

Her parent's death a longtime ago. They were dead and not coming back.

Their deaths made her, it shaped into this killer. She had to learned to survive all on her

Own. And then she meets Wyatt who understood what she was going through.

She kept thinking back on what happened between Wyatt and her. This was not good.

This is not what to supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to let fall in love with

Him more. What the hell was he doing.

Wyatt doesn't have relationship, he doesn't

Care those he shares he shares his bed with. She didn't want that type of relationship

Where they would sleep with each other, she needed more. And Wyatt couldn't possibly

Give what she needed, he had the world to rule. But knowing still didn't change the way

She felt about him.

**To be continued…**

**Well, this is the 3rd chapter. It's definitely going to get steamy in the next chapter, but not in that way. **

**But there will definetely will some physical contact between Wyatt and Electra.**

**You guys can take that as a hint. I am having so mush writing this story and I just**

**Hope you guys are having fun reading. I am a romantic freak.**

**Please make my day and REVIEW. I really wanna know if I am doing a good job.**


	4. Her Rejection

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND IT'S CHARACTERS.

Author's Note: This is the fourth chapter, Enjoy

Tonight was the annually ball that Wyatt has. It's just a time of celebration and gathering among Wyatt's representatives all around the world. After all he can't be at all these places at once, so he has hired people to represents him.

Everything was ready for the ball, the guess has started to arrive at one of Wyatt's mansion. The decorations were to die for.

Wyatt was of course dressed in all black, black pants, black shirt and a black tie. His hair was let loose on his shoulders.

Being the ruler of all, Wyatt was s force of nature; just being in his presence could be overwhelmed at times. Everyone knew that. His enemies fear them, even those who worked for him. Standing tall at 6"4' and 200 pounds of muscles.

He stood at the top of the stairs looking at the guests arriving. DJ was down mingling with some of the women. He seemed to been enjoying himself.

Wyatt was also looking for the beautiful woman that has occupied his mind for the past couple of months.

Electra was at her penthouse, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress, which had a low cut on the front, exposing the front part of her breasts, a cut reaching from her leg to her thigh. She was dressed to kill. She had her long black hair with soft curls. At her feet, she had long black heels.

She was nervous to go that ball. She really didn't want to face Wyatt, but as his assassin, her presence was required.

She took a final look and sighed before shimmering to the Wyatt's mansion. The first face she saw was that of DJ who seemed to be flirting with the women in the room. She just smiled.

DJ noticed her from the corner that she stood. He excused himself and parted his guests and made his way to her.

" Nice to see that you have blessed with your presence, E"

" Nice to see you too DJ" she said as she smiled.

" Just kidding," he said as he kissed heron the cheeks.

" what are you doing hiding in a corner" he asked

" These things are not exactly my idea of a good time. I am only here because I have to, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself, entertaining the ladies"

" Yeah, someone has to do it, since Wyatt hasn't made his presence yet" He looked around looking for him. " I know he's here, but sometimes I just don't get him at all.

" Yeah" she replied softly.

" Well, my dear," he said as he offer her hand to his. " Why don't we get to make your presence know".

She took his hands and nodded. They enter the room, arms and arms.

At that time, Wyatt noticed her with DJ and he was stunned, wow she looked beautiful he thought. Just then the seer appear behind. My Lord, it's time to address your audience"

" Sure" he said as they made their way to the audience.

Electra was standing by DJ, when she noticed Wyatt making his entrance. He noticed her looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He stopped in the middle of the floor to make his speech.

After the speech, everyone continued to dance, laughed and enjoy themselves.

Electra excused herself from DJ and the other guests. Wyatt and her haven't talked to each other the whole night. He was busy being a ruler.

She made her way upstairs and onto the balcony. The view was amazing. It was one of the last part of the city that didn't get destroyed during the war.

She was so busy at the view to notice that Wyatt had joined her in the garden. This was a private part of the mansion, almost cutting off from the party-goers. He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her or her back.

Then she finally felt his presence and turned around.

" How long you have been standing there" she asked.

" Not long," he replied " You seemed loss in the view, I didn't want to distract you".

" Yeah, it's beautiful".

" Yeah, it is," applying the comment to her rather than the view. She smiled in response.

" So would it be out of line to ask you, if you wanted to dance with me" he asked.

" No, not it all" she said as she took his hands.

They were practically nose to nose, she doe not remember them ever being this close, she seemed a bit nervous at first. Then he whispered in her ears. " It's just a dance, relax".

She chuckled, she felt how ridiculous she was being. Like he said it was just dance right?

They swayed silently to the music. One of the hand was at her back, while the other as holding her hand. He then looked at her face, her eyes and at her lips, wanting to kiss her. He has been wanting to kiss since the first he met her. She saw the way he was looking at her. She knew what he wanted to do. If it hadn't her fears, she would have kissed him already.

At that time, he decided to make a choice. He stopped and slid one of hands up to he arm, deliberately sensuous. Electra couldn't hide the shiver that quacked through her. Not that she wanted to. One of his hands slid into her hair, and she reached up, placed her hands on his chest, feeling the muscles there, not knowing whether to pull him toward her and push him away. She could his heartbeat beneath his shirt, the warmth of his skin.

She could feel his hands going up her neck and to her face and caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes, her mind was telling her to run away, but he heart yelled in the opposite direction.

She took his hands into her hand. " Don't…" she whispered softly looking into his eyes.

"Don't do what?" he said as bent his head and pressed his lips against her collarbone. She moaned silently which only encouraged him more. He trailed his mouth up to her throat, leaving light kisses up to her neck. Then brought his lips to hers, gently stroking it.

They seemed lost. " Please" she begged before he fully kissed her. She moved her hand behind his head, feelings his lips against hers. She didn't want to let go, but she knew she had. Kissing him felt like dying. She thought her knees were going to give up. She clung to him, forgetting that she promised her self that she wouldn't let her self go to a point of no return. She had to let go.

Then she broke the kiss " You shouldn't have done that".

With that she walked past him and down the stairs.

Wyatt just starred at the spot, thinking about what just happened. He was sure that she wanted this as much as he wanted. But why did she just walked .

Electra ran to the kitchen and shimmered to her penthouse. She leaned against the wall. What the hell was that she thought. I didn't mean to kiss him. I shouldn't let him kiss me. What am I going to do. He's going to need an explanation on why I walked out on him.

At the ball…

All the guest were clearing out. Only Wyatt and DJ were in the room.

" It was a success, as usual" DJ noted. " But where's E, I haven't seen her around since she excused her self to get some fresh air".

Wyatt just looked at the man he calls his best friend and best demon.

" Oh, Do I wanna know what happened between you too" DJ equipped after seeing the look on Wyatt's face.

" You really don't" the older man replied.

" Okay then, I had a long night, so I'm heading to bed, you going to be alright, dude?"

" yeah go on then, I'll be fine"

DJ shimmered away to his room. Wyatt now wondered if he should go talk to Electra or maybe it was just best to leave it alone.

Wyatt flamed into the living room of her penthouse, where she was sitting on the couch, still on her dress, but barefoot. She looked up to looked at him.

" I'm sorry" he said.

" For what Wyatt, you kissed me and I kissed back" was her reply.

" Well explain to me why you walked away".

" I came to my sense that's all" She got up and walked in the kitchen.

" what's that supposed to mean", he asked angrily

" Just that, what exactly did you hope to achieve my kissing, When I first started working with you. We made it clearly that we would nothing but a business relationship, between an employer and his worker".

" Yeah, things have changed, things changed Electra, sometimes for the better"

" And sometimes for the worse. We both don't need this distraction, especially you. Plus I am the mistress type, trust me".

" I wasn't implying that you would be"

" Then please tell me then why did you kiss me?, Cause right now I am confused,

you said you don't see him as a mistress, then why the kiss. You don't do relationships, you told me your self."

She looked at him, he really didn't know what to say. What he really wanted to say is that he was in love with you, that he couldn't stop thinking about her. Everything about her drove him crazy, her smile, her voice, her hair, those green eyes.

"Well" she said when she noticed he wasn't saying anything, but just looking at her.

" It's complicated E"

" Yeah, I know, " she looked down at her feet. " I am your assassin Wyatt, I kill for you. My job is that and that only".

" Is that what you want to keep it strictly business between us? Cause It is I can arrange that" He said trying to not sound hurt.

She just looked at him and nodded.

" As you wish" he flamed out.

" What have I done" she said when he left.

Wyatt flamed to his room, sat on the bed with his hands to his bed. So this is what rejection felt like. She had rejected. He didn't blamed her though. She would be a distraction. He got up and walked to his windows. Well, at least he knew how she felt about him, but he saw the way she looked at him. When they kiss, he felt the passion, the chemistry. He had a feeling that the reason she pushed him, is because she didn't want to get hurt. He wasn't going to push the subject, for now anyway.

Mean while Electra just got out the shower and enter her room. She regretted the way she treated Wyatt, but this is the only way to make sure that at the end she didn't get hurt, nor she wanted to hurt him, too late for that.

She lay down on her bed, and grabbed on of the pillow and hugged tight.

Wyatt had just laid down on his bed after taking a shower and took off his shirt. He laid down facing the ceiling, placing one hand behind his head and one hand on his chest.

Both Wyatt and Electra were thinking about the kiss they shared. It played over and over on both their mind. Now both of have to find out how to work with each other and put their feelings for each other aside. They knew that there was bigger things to achieve. Love sometimes gets in the way.

**Author's note: I really wanted their first kiss out of the day. To me that was the perfect kiss. I hope you guys like it.**

**I had to picture the kiss before I could write it. **

**And once again, please press that buttom that you all are familiar with and make my day**

**And would make me want to UPDATE really, really SOON.**

**Till Next Chapter. Remenber that GO button. **


	5. Strictly Business

I DO NOT OWNWD CHARMED AND IT'S CHARACTERS

**Author's notes: this is the fith chapter. I going to try to see if i could get at least two chapters by the weekend before i get back to school, which sucks.**

**Re: Lollys- I am glad u like it and thanks for replying, it realy made my day. **

**Re: deanna3- thanx for the comment. Sorry about the grammar, english is not my first language and not my best or favorite subject.**

**and yeah, the story is influenced by the movie" Elektra", it's one of my favorite movie. i love a girl who can kick ass. lol. (who **

**doesn't, right). Well anyway, enjoy. And any other of your input is welcome. Thanks again.**

**Well, anyhow. ENJOY**

Electra woke up by the alarming sound of her alarm clock. She turned around and reached over and press the snooze button. She had a slight headache due to the drinking the night before and all that happened with her and Wyatt just came back flooding. She wish she could just stay and bed and just never wake up, but she had a job to do. So with that she got and went to get ready for the day.

After finishing getting ready, she came out her bedroom and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She was dressed in all black as usual, a black lightly see through long sleeve shirt. with a black dress up pants. Her hair was on a pony tail and black boots. After eating she shimmered to Wyatt's mansion.

DJ was already there talking to some demons. Today they were going to clear out some warehouses in Spain.

" What's up, you ready" DJ said as she walked up to him.

" Yeah, Is he here already"

" He's coming, he's bringing us the list of the warehouses and the locations. It shouldn't be a problem to clear them out". DJ said as he sat down on a chair beside him

" Then why he is sending the both of us, instead of having one of level demons do it"

DJ " The problem is that some of the warehouses might be fill with rebels, he doesn't want take the chance of having the level demon's failure". He got up and place his arm around her shoulder " Besides he make a great team, you're the beautiful assassin, I am the awesome, yet dangerous manticore"

" Right" she laughed.

Just then Wyatt flamed in the room with two of his minions. He noticed how Electra and DJ were close. That brother him a bit, but what do you expect when sometimes their survival depend on one other.

Wyatt looked at her and just started talking about the warehouses. He seemed serious and didn't pay attention to her at all.

So this is what he meant when he said he can arrange for them to have just a business relationship. This is what she wanted, what she said she wanted.

" The location are here, as you know, some of them might have traps in them, so please be cautious. Those warehouses are important, I need them. Please Failure is not accepted". Wyatt continue

All the demons nodded, " DJ, you the take the eastside, and Electra take the west side".

He just glanced at her for a quick second. Electra just stood there and looked at him, while he explains the plan.

After he was done talking, the demons started to shimmer out leaving only DJ, Electra and Wyatt.

" Be careful" Wyatt said, he always told her that right before she went to do a job, but this time he said to both DJ and Electra, he tried to make it seem that

Electra noticed that too.

Both DJ and Electra shimmered out the same time.

Meanwhile, at one of the warehouses in Spain, the demons were planning trap for Wyatt's favorite assassin. The all knew that his success was much due to her work. She was one of his weakness. By getting rid of her, they would weaken his and strike at that time.

Demon " That witch won't know what hit her. Get everything ready" he yelled at the rest of the demons. " She's coming, I could feel her"

DJ and Electra arrived at their location at the same time.

Electra didn't she was walking on a trap.

The Underworld

Wyatt has just flamed in to see his seer who requested his presence.

" What do you want Seer, As a rule of the world, I have thing s to do"

" My Lord" she kneeled before. " I have had a disturbing vision"

" What it is"

" It's these demons you sent DJ and Electra after"

" What demons" he replied. He only sent to clear out some warehouses. " What are you talking about Seer".

" It's a trap, my lord. These warehouse are filled with demons who are against your rule"

Wyatt didn't waste a second and flamed out to the Warehouse.

When he arrived there smokes, and screams and then DJ shimmered next to him, coughing, looking all banged up.

" It was an ambush," he said " They came out of nowhere, all the our demons are dead. I manage to get out'.

" What about Electra".

" She is probably in the other side, I heard noises in the other side, I think we were both ambush".

" Here, let me heal you" Wyatt placed his hand son the younger boy and heal his wounds.

" So what's the plan, Wy. She might be able to kill some of them, but there are too many. She'll never survived.

Wyatt just stood there with an angry expression " I am going to make sure that they never wish they cross me" He said.

On the other side of the ware houses, Electra was fighting all these demons. Fireballs were coming at her, she was deflecting them, while fighting with others. She was getting tired. They knew it too, they were trying to tired her out. It was only a matter of time before her strength betrayed her.

Wyatt flamed in right before a fireball hit her in the stomach, causing her to fly back though a door. Wyatt just turned and releasing his powers, blowing demons, throwing fire balls. He then called for Excalibur and the demons knew they were in trouble. No one has fought against Wyatt with Excalibur has won.

DJ was trying to run to Electra, but these dawn demons were not letting him do so.

Finally Wyatt vanquished the last demon that threw the fireball at Electra. He flamed to where she was and knelled to where she was, she had a big wound right on her chest. Blood was coming out the wound. He took her in his arms and with that both he and DJ teleported to his mansion.

Wyatt flamed to his room and placed her in his bed. He then sat next to her and healed her. She still hasn't opened her eyes. He stroked her cheeks and her hair. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful.

After a while, he got up from the bed and sat by a chair nearby, watching her sleep.

He didn't sleep the whole night, he just sat there and watch her, she was even fascinating in her sleep. He dozed off a couple of times during the night, but he was afraid if he slept, when he wakes up, she wouldn't be there.

Wyatt watch as Electra shift slightly to her right. She hasn't wake up at night during the whole time. He watched as she slowly opened those green eyes of hers. She looked around the room, noticing it wasn't hers. She winced in pain trying to get up.

" You should take it easy. I couldn't heal all your wounds"

She heard the voice of a man, if she wasn't slightly out of it, she would noticed it was Wyatt's voice. He finally got up from the chair and went over to her side, that's when she realized she was in his bed.

" What happened" she asked as she sat on the bed with he back on the back.

" It was an ambush"

" How did you find out" she ran her hand through her hair, Wyatt loved it when she did that.

" The seer" he simply stated.

" Ok" she looked around the room taking in the arrangement of the furniture, she noticed Excalibur from which it stood. Wyatt noticed what she was doing and smiled. " Why did you bring me here, instead of my penthouse"

" I wanted to keep an eye on you" He got up from the bed and walked to the windows.

" Oh" she shifted uncomfortably form the bed. She finally got up from the bed and went where Wyatt was standing. He turned to face her.

" Thank you for saving my life"

" You're welcome"

" I should go then" She was bout to shimmered out, she felt Wyatt grabbed her arm, she looked at him.

"Wyatt, don't" she begged " Don't do this, please"

" Just make sure to take it easy, I was able to heal your witch side, your demons side can't heal be heal". He let go of her hand. It's not what he wanted to say, but she made it clear all she wanted with him, was a business relationship, nothing else.

She shimmered away without saying anything.

He starred at the windows before his door was knocked.

"What is it, Guard".

" It's your mistress Nadia, my lord"

" Let her in". He needed something to keep Electra out of her mind anyway.

" Yes, sir". The door opened and Nadia walked in the room. She was wearing all leather as usual, A tight mini skirt and tube tops.

" Miss me, my lord" she walked over to the bed.

" You could say that" He also walked to the bed.

" Well, what can I do for you, love" She said as she started to take off her top.

Wyatt just watched as she got undress. She had an amazing body, after all. Any men would be lucky to have her in his bed. She licked her lips and look at her master with lust in her eyes. Out of nowhere, he took her and roughly shoved her in the wall, he kissed her roughly. She loved that side of him, who wouldn't. He was kissing her so rough that he could feel that her struggling to get free, which only aroused him more. She is the kind of girl who likes it rough.

He then push on the bed, she helped take off his shirt, then his pants. He entered her roughly. They continued that for a couple of hours, she felt asleep afterwards. But he couldn't. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his curly blonde hair.

After shimmering to her bedroom, she took off her clothes and got into the shower. After her shower, she carefully lay on the bed with the towel, still wrapped around her. She hated that she had to push him away, she hated feeling like this. She hated feeling the way she was feeling.

'_I am an assassin for god self, my job is to kill and show no mercy. Feelings such as I am feeling are for weak individuals, once you let yourself start feeling like that, you are weak. In this world, only the strong survived' she thought as she lay on her bed._

Electra was going to do it exactly that, even if it meant shutting her self from Wyatt.

**This was it. Remember to press that GO button and Review.**

**The Updates will probably less now, because I am finally going to back to school.**

**But I still have time to read those Reviews, if you guys leave them. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Can it be like it was?

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS.

Author's notes: Sorry for not updating sooner. It was my first weeks back to school, and there was so much to do. Between buying books, dropping and adding classes. Oh I hate the first weeks of school.

And another thing I wrote two chapters before school and I thought I saved it on a disc to transfer them to my laptop, but when I try to get them, they weren't on the disc. So I had to rewrite them all over again. So chapters 6 and 7 might different than I intented but, the main points will be there.

So Enjoy…

Electra had managed to avoid Wyatt, well one-on-one contact with him anyway. She got her assignments and she did them. The only time she talked to them was when he was given her assignment. She made sure that they were never alone, either DJ was there, or some of the guards. This way, she knows he couldn't confronts her about the way she was treating him.

She hated having to treat him like nothing but her boss. But it was the only way that she knew how to handle her feelings for him. Getting closer to him would only make it worse.

Wyatt had noticed the change in Electra's behavior toward him. She asked him for a business relationship, but he didn't expect it to be like that. His relationship with her was never like that, they had more of an intimate relationship, where they understood each other and cared for each other. But lately she has been acting like she didn't know him at all.

She was acting giving him the cold shoulders. That made him wish he didn't kiss her at the ball, just maybe she wouldn't be acting like this.

The whole situation was getting really frustrated to him, he had to talk to her. He didn't what he was going to say, but he had to make things right, things couldn't be stay like that between them, could they?

Electra and DJ was on the kitchen laughing, and talking. DJ was eating, and Electra had bottle of water on her hand. They had become fast friends. It seemed natural because they worked together a lot and had to watch for each other's back.

Wyatt was a little bit jealous because of that, Electra noticed that. She used to be the same way with him. They use to spend hours talking to each other, now they barely had a full conservation with each other. When they did talk, it was business stuff, nothing else. She missed him, she missed being in his company.

Wyatt then walked in the kitchen, looking for DJ. He didn't except her to be there, but he was glad she was. He looked at her, didn't say anything.

" I need to talk to you DJ". he said still looking at Electra.

" Yeah sure, give me a sec"

Electra just stood there, feeling a bit out her place. Wyatt still didn't take his eyes off her, she could feel his glare on her. She didn't have the gut to look at him. So she was looking anywhere but where he was standing.

" Why do you need Wy", the half-manticore said after he ate the last piece of his food.

" The police Department"

" No need to finish, dude, I am all over it"

Wyatt gave him a look " Why did I tell you about calling me dude?"

"Oh yes, your majesty, oh great one." he said as he laughed.

" That attitude of yours is what gets you in trouble" Wyatt said.

" Do I know it, I couldn't help myself, sorry. Consider the job done" he said as he shimmered out.

Electra had to smile at the interaction the boys just had. DJ did know how to push Wyatt's buttons. DJ was the only one who could talk to him like that. To everyone else, Wyatt was a fearless ruler, who showed no mercy, but not to DJ. They have been friends since they were little. DJ had stick with him, when he took over the world, DJ stayed on his side. Even Wyatt's brother hadn't done that. Chris had instead chosen to fight against him instead.

Electra was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't noticed Wyatt calling her name.

" Huh"

" Are you okay"

" yeah, just zoned out, sorry"

They stood there for a couple of minutes in silence. Electra was waiting for Wyatt to say something, but it didn't seemed like he was.

" I should go" she finally said, she was passing by him when he grabbed her hand.

She looked up to him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

" We need to talk" he simply said

" About" she said. He was still holding onto her arm.

" You tell me" she looked at their arms. He then realized he was still holding onto her arm.

He let her go and mumbled "sorry".

He walked to the counter and stood there. He really didn't know what to say.

" You do know talking actually involved some kind of exchange of words?" She said. She knew she wasn't ready to talk to him.

" I guess"

" Wyatt, whatever you are about to say, just don't, it would make both of your life easier."

" you really know how to shot someone's down, don't you" he said. He hated not being able to get through to her.

" What do you want me to say, cause I am drawing a blank here"

" Well, I want to know why have you been avoiding me"

" I worked for you, avoiding you is kind of impossible"

" You know what I mean"

" I guess I do"

" I miss, okay" he says

She just looked into those wonderful blue eyes, she missed him too, but she knew admitting it wouldn't be the best thing to do. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

" This is the way it should be. Trust me, I'll just be a distraction to you." she said

" Isn't that for me to decide"

She laughed. " Probably"

She got serious, " My loyalties are to you and you only, Wyatt. This is the best thing for both of us. I am not avoiding, nor would I want to. I just happen to think that right now, we need some space between us. You didn't hire me to be your friend, you hired me to kill for you, which is now my main focus".

" Wow, that took a lot of you. I guess when you said you wanted a professional relationship, I didn't think it was going to be like that."

" I am sorry" she said. That did take a lot of her, but he needed to make her point clear.

" Yeah, so am I". he said. Electra could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_This is how it should be. Electra thought._

Just as Electra was going to say something, Nadia (Wyatt's mistress) walked into the room. She walked into the room like she owned the mansion. She was shocked to see Electra there, she has too noticed the change in their relationship.

She looked at Wyatt and then Electra.

" Shocked to see you too together."

" What do you want Nadia", Wyatt asked in a harsh tone.

" You know what I want" she said in a seductive tone.

Nadia then turned to Electra.

"What are you doing here, don't you people to kill?"

Nadia was scared of Electra, although she wouldn't that aloud. Electra was a force to be reckon with.

Electra just laughed.

" Nadia" Wyatt warned.

" It's okay, I was going to leave me anyway" Electra responded.

" You don't have to, you know"

"I know" she smiled at him and left the kitchen.

" Seriously, Nadia, what are you doing here."

" I already told you, I miss you" she said as he stepped closer to him. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed against his muscular chest. She sensually touched his abs, feeling his six pack under his black shirt.

" I really missed you, Wyatt. I especially missed our special activities."

" Not in the mood."

" Oh come on, it's been awhile. You know you want me as much as you want you." she said

" Not now" he said. He really wasn't in the mood. He wanted to be Electra, not Nadia.

Nadia started to get mad" Oh I get it, it's her isn't it. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

" I don't know what you are talking about." he said defensibly .

" Yeah, right. I am not blind you know. I see the way you look at her, Wyatt."

Wyatt didn't say anything. He knew Nadia was right, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

" You want her, but I am guessing she doesn't want you." she continued, she was pushing his buttons now.

" Nadia, I am warning you."

" Yeah, Electra doesn't look like the mistress type, she's more the relationship type, the type that doesn't like to share"

" Second warning Nadia, there won't be a third one"

Nadia stopped, she knew what he was capable of.

" Fine, Is this what you want" she said as shaped-shift into Electra.

" Change back."

Nadia (Electra) stepped right in front of him, cupped his face, leaned up and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

" I can be her if you want me to" she said

" No, you can look at her, but you could never be her" he said. ' Now change back, before I change you back."

Nadia changed back, Wyatt had left the room, leaving her alone.

" You'll see, no one is irreplaceable" she said as she wore an evil smile.

To be continued on the next chapter…

I am really happy the way that this chapter turned out, it's better than the one I lost. I just hope you guys liked it too.

So please, Submit your Reviews to tell me how I did. And submit any suggestions on what you think should happen next.


	7. An interesting finding and an old friend

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS.

A couple of weeks have passed. Electra and Wyatt's relationship has somewhat gotten better. But Electra was determined to keep it strictly business. It wasn't an easy thing to do, it seemed that her feelings for him were only getting stronger and stronger as time pass by. She found herself doing things for him that she wouldn't do for anyone else, and she wasn't doing those things because she was just his assassin, It was more personal for her.

Electra was in her penthouse, in a black tank top, showing her mid-rift and a blue sweatpants. She had pencil in her hand. She was going over some of her assignments.

Several hours later, she was finished with everything. She closed her laptops and noticed that the rain was coming down harder. She loved the rain, although it sometimes reminded of her parent's death.

_It was raining like that when it happened, she thought._

She sat by the window and looked at the sky, and then her thought were bought back to Wyatt. Every time, she would be alone, her mind would go back to Wyatt. This is one of the reason why she has been working non-stop, this way she wouldn't think about him. It had worked for most of the times. But at times, he was nearby, his presence was somewhat a distraction.

_Damm it, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this. She thought_

On the other side of town, Wyatt was in his room. He was on his balcony, he had the view of the entire city. Times like that when he was alone, he would reflect on everything that has happened. He thought about his parents, his cousins, his aunts and mostly about Chris.

_Why did he have to be so dawn stubborn. DJ had joined him, why didn't Chris. Chris was blood. They say that blood was thicker than water. But not in that case. Chris had betrayed him. He hated Chris, yet love him. He hated being conflicted. I am the ruler of the whole world, he had everything at his feet. But why did he feel so empty and alone._

_Now he wish she was by his side, he know he wouldn't lonely. Her presence seemed to have this unexplainable effect on him. _

He ran his hand through his hair, in frustration. Electra was the only thing he wanted and couldn't have.

She was the only woman who didn't bid to his will. Some woman would do anything to share his bed, but not Electra. Maybe this was one the reason why he find her so amazing.

She wasn't like anyone woman before. She reminded him of his mother. Piper as a strong woman, she fought thousand of demons, had two children and still find the strength to have a normal job. Sometimes he wonder how she was able to do all these things. Yet again, women are the strongest creature there is. Because of that, he had great respect for women like his mom.

Wyatt walked back to the room. He sat by on the edge of his bed. Then he heard the seer calling for him. He put a black shirt o, along with his shoes and flamed to her liar.

"What do you want, seer"

She bowed to him as usual.

" I had a premonition, a disturbing one, my lord"

" What is it"

" I am not sure, but it involved your assassin, Electra"

" What do you mean? Is she in danger?" That caught his attention

The seer noticed that too. He was definitely different around her.

" This girl is nothing but your assassin, right?"

" What she is to me is none of your business". He said

" I am asking out of concern for you my liege."

" It's not your job to worry about me, so you were saying about a disturbing vision" he said trying to change the subject. He didn't want the seer knowing how he felt about Electra. It was none of her business anyway.

"Yeah, It was more like flashes, maybe memories."

"Of whom", Wyatt asked him

"Of you and Electra, my lord"

" What kind of memories."

" It seemed that you two shared a past life" The seer responded

Wyatt didn't say anything this time, he just stood there. The seer was looking at his expression. She noticed that he wasn't surprised at all, just curious.

" My lord"

" Yeah, I heard you. What exactly did you see."

" Like I said they were flashes, but it seemed that you were lovers in the past life, and you guys seemed really happy and" she paused for a sec, "good."

" Good?"

" Yeah, that's what concerns me. Sometimes, events form past life tends to cross over to the present life. We can't have that now, can we?"

" I'll deal with it" Wyatt said

" But…" the seer stared to protest.

" I said I'll deal with it" she said as he flamed out.

Meanwhile Electra was all dressed, since she couldn't sleep, had decided to go to a bar. She was wearing a tight dark blue pants and a blank top which was tied to her a body by a string, her whole back as out. She put her jacket on and shimmered to the bar.

It was filled with people, mostly demons, drinking and laughing. She enter the bar confidently and every men in the bar as looking in her way.

After all, she incredibly sexy, but no men would dare approached her, because they all knew that she was Wyatt's assassin.

Well one man was brave enough to. He was sitting at he bar, having a drink. He was about 6'1", brown hair, green eyes, very handsome. He was looking Electra when she entered the bar and hasn't taken his eyes off her.

Electra walked to the bar and ordered a beer. She needed a drink badly. It's when she noticed this guy was looking at her.

She pretend to see him and just sat on the stool.

The bartender handed her the beer, she paid him " Thank you"

" What it is" she asked him, she wasn't even looking at her, but she could feel his glare

on her

" I didn't say anything" he responded.

" Okay, then why are you looking at me like that" she said as she looked at him.

"Just admiring, that's all"

" Admiring what"

" Your beauty, of course"

Electra laughed " Is that so"

" I am betting this is not the first time someone has told you that"

" Humph" she responded. He was right. She has gotten that a lot.

" And I also know some men are scared to approach you, because they know who you are"

" And you're not"

" Well, I like to take risks"

" Aren't you a brave one"

" Yes, Electra, I believed that Life is about taking risks, and I try o live every day as if it was my last" he said as he got up from where he was sitting and stood right in front of her. He was practically on top of her.

" You know, I could kill you right now, from standing so close to me."

" Yeah, you could, but you're not going to"

" what makes so sure"

" Just an instinct" he responded with confidence.

" Your instinct might be wrong" she said as she turn around, left a tip for the bartender and left the bar.

She walked outside, only to see him against the wall.

She laughed " Well, you're persistent, I'll give you that."

" And you're a tease" he said playfully

" Am I?"

" I personally think all women are, but that's just me"

Electra just walked past him, she was teasing him.

He grabbed her arm and pushed to the wall. He gently touched her face.

" So what do you want, Chris"

He didn't respond, but shift one of her legs aside, placing his left leg right in between hers.

" Nothing, E"

"You know if someone saw us like this, they might get the wrong idea."

" By someone, you mean Wyatt, don't you?"

" Yes Chris, I mean Wyatt and all of his minions that are all over the place" She said as she slightly push his body away from her, but they were still a bit entangled in each other.

He didn't say anything, but slightly bent his head to nuzzled her.

" Chris, stop it"

" You know it would drive him crazy to see us like this, You see my brother is overly jealous."

" I am not his property Chris" she said angrily and shook him off of her.

She started walking away from him and shimmered out to this old warehouse.

He followed her of course. He wasn't finished with her yet.

" What, you're following me" he heard as he fully materialized,

He turned around to see her.

" No, we didn't finished our conservation, that's all"

" So you say" she said as she leaned against the wall.

" Like I was saying, you know my brother gets when it comes to things he call his"

" I don't get how that concerns me, like I said before I am not his property, and I know how Wyatt gets."

" Good, and you know how that concerns you, don't pretend you don't" He too leaned against the wall, opposite of her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever suit your boat"

" I know my brother has feelings for you, and you know it"

" I wasn't denying it"

" So you know?" he asked curiously

" Yeah" she said, a little louder than a whisper.

" And I know you feel the same way about him"

Electra looked at him " You know for someone who has dedicated his whole life on bringing down his brother, you sure are concern about his personal life"

" He is still my brother, no matter what. As much as I hate to say it, I still cared about him."

" He still cares about you too" she said as she smiled.

" Yeah, he does have a way to show it"

" But he does regardless"

" Don't try to change the subject" he noticed how she's tying to forget about their early topic.

" You bought it up, not me" she said as she straight at him.

" My bad, I'm serious E"

" Chris, just leave it alone. It's none of your business."

" Maybe not, but would you think he would do if he saw us kissing" he said as he crossed the room to join her to her side.

" I don't know Chris, nor do I want to find out"

" Well I know, he would probably kill me." he said as he laughed. " He cares for you, E. And that's coming from someone who thinks he has completely gone evil and crazy. And I am starting the reason why he still can heal is you."

She looked at him with disbelief.

" I am not so sure about that."

" He shouldn't have lost all his healing powers, when he become the source. He lost all his white lighters, but the ability to heal"

" I really don't see how that involves me, Chris. Did you ever think that maybe it's because his love for you and his family. He still talks about you, in a brotherly despite of everything, he still talks about Piper, how she was a great mother."

" He talks about Piper?"

" Yeah, well to me and maybe to DJ"

" Maybe he's not such a lost cause" Chris said with a bit of hope in his voice.

" Did you ever doubt it"

" Sometimes, it seem that my brother is not even in there"

" He is, deep down, your brother is still out there. Trust me" she told truthfully

He smiled at her. No wonder her brother was in love with this girl. Despise of her reputation as a killer, she was so kind and understandable. She was so easy to talk to.

" I see why my brother is so smitten with you."

" Are you flirting Mr. Halliwell" she said as she flashed a big smile.

" You know me, I like to live dangerously", he returned her smile with one of his.

" You should go Chris, before one of Wyatt's demons see us together"

" Yeah, you're probably right, my brother is paranoid, he might think we'll planning something against him or something"

She just laughed, he was about to orbed out, when he catch his arm

" Take care of yourself, Chris"

He looked at her. " Yeah, you too E, and think about what I said about Wyatt and you"

She nodded and he orbed out.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, not noticing there were someone was watching them the whole time.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Revelations, Part 1

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Re: Deanna3: I'm glad u like it, and you're still reading. Sorry to say that you might to wait

a few chapters to find out who the mysterious guess. I like the suspense. So

Keep reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing.

Re: XUnwritten-FutureX: I'm glad you find it interesting. I'm a big fan of your

Charmed fiction, so I am honored that u took interest in my first fan fiction. Thanks.

Enjoy...

After the talk with Chris, she shimmered to Wyatt's mansion. But to find that he wasn't there. She asked one of the guard where he might be.

" I don't know, he left about an hour ago" he reply back

" Thanks"

She then shimmered to her penthouse, she didn't notice the shadow by her windows, she took her jacket off, and went up to her bedroom. Once there, she took her shoes off and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She opened the kitchen door and

" Ah" she screamed. " What is wrong with you"

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frightened you" the man said

" It's okay, Wy, it wasn't expecting you, that's all" she assured him. " Anyhow, what are you doing? Is there something wrong?"

" No" he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

She looked at him and she knew he was lying.

He noticed the way she was looking at him. " Don't look at me like that"

" Stop lying to me and I'll stop"

He laughed " How do you know I was lying"

She cocked her head at him " Please" she simply said.

" Should have known better"

" Yeah, you should have" she said. " Do you want something to drink or eat"

" No, I'm good, thanks"

" Okay, so are you going to tell me why you're here" she said as she took out Chinese food from the fridge and heating up in the microwave.

" I really don't know why I am here"

" Okay, I went to the mansion earlier, but you weren't there" she said.

" Yeah, I was talking to the Seer"

" What about" She said as she took a bite of her food.

" A vision she had" Technically he wasn't lying, just leaving out some truth. The seer did have a vision.

" what kind of vision."

" It wasn't really a vision," he said as he scratch his head " It's complicated"

Electra didn't notice the change in him, she was too busy eating, he was glad for that.

" Okay, you want to check something for you"

"No, I got DJ on it already"

" Okay, that brings us back to what are u doing here, if u didn't need me" she looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"If I knew the answer to that question, I would have answered her already. I should go"

" I didn't say you had to go, I was just surprised to see you here, Wy"

" Thanks, but I should anyway. I have some work to do"

" Okay, see you tomorrow then"

" Yeah, bye" he flamed out.

_Okay that was weird. He wanted to tell me something, why didn't he. I know Wyatt, he came here for a reason. He probably thought it would just push me away further from him. _

She looked at her watch and noticed how late it was. It was time for bed.

Wyatt flamed to the top of the Golden Bridge. He could always think clearly there. He remembered how he and Chris would always come up there to relax. Either one of them thought it was weird, that their relaxation place was on top of a bridge.

"What do you want Chris" he said without even to open his eyes.

" How did you know I was here?" Chris said

" Same reason why you knew I was here?"

" Fair enough." He said as he approached the edge of the bridge, looking down. "You know, I never realized how high this bridge was."

" Is there something you want, Chris"

" Wow, you just want to get to the point, what , no brotherly bonding?"

" Just get to the point"

" Well I don't want anything from you Wy, never did, well besides what I want is for you to stop what you are doing. But we all know that's wishful thinking."

" You got that right"

" What happened to you, Wy, what happened to my brother who promised that he would always be there for me" he said sadly.

" I'm still your brother Chris, I haven't changed. I just realized that there is no good or evil."

" I hate when you say that, you think what you're doing is good. If you do, you're even lost than I thought."

Wyatt didn't respond right away. He sighed

" I don't wanna start this again, I'm not sure you do too. Just tell me what you want and we can go back to our lives"

" Like I told you before, I don't want anything from you. I just finished talking to E and then I orbed here, I didn't think you would be up here too".

Chris watched how the expression of Wyatt changed when he heard her name. " You really got a thing for her, don't you?"

" What are you doing talking to her anyway"

" Paranoid much, big brother, not a good quality of yours" he said sarcastically

" You didn't answer my question, Christopher" He used his full name to make sure that Chris knew he was serious. These two shouldn't have contact with each other. Chris was his enemy and Electra was his assassin, she knew everything about his empire. She knew his weakness. Why would she be talking to his little brother anyway.

" We were just catching up, that's all. I saw her that she needed someone to talk to," he said truthfully." Chris looked at Wyatt's expression and knew what his brother was thinking.

"Don't worry, E wouldn't betray in you in way or another way. She knows how much you trust you. God, she is one of the few people, that would die for you, she risked her life for you everyday" He assured him.

Wyatt was glad to hear that, although he already knew that, but sometimes his insecurities got the best of him.

" You got it bad for this girl, don't you. Who would thought that the most powerful witch in the world and its ruler would be falling for his assassin."

" Is that so, you think you know me now."

" I know you Wy, already have, always will, no matter how much you have change" he said confidently. " We're still brothers, aren't we. 'That's nothing thicker than blood, right, you used to say that when we were kids."

" Yeah, I still believe that"

" Do you really?"

The two brothers just looked at each other. Wyatt knew what his brother was thinking, just like Chris knew what his brother was thinking.

" Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm sure you have people to boss around and torture. Later bro" He orbed out, leaving Wyatt there all by himself. He turned around facing the edge of the bridge and drop down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Electra was tossing in her bed, for the past couple of days, she kept having the same dreams over and over again. She kept having dreams of her and Wyatt. They were together and happy, and very much in love. But the dreams would always ended the same way, by her dying.

She startled and sat on the bed. She was in sweat.

_Why do I keep having the same dream. And why am I dreaming about Wyatt and me. _

She ran her hands in her wet hair, she got from her bed and went to her bathroom. She was too tired to go back to sleep anyway. She was hot and sweating. She needed to take a shower. She turn the water on, took off her clothes and got in the shower.

The cold water felt good on her, it was calming, even it was freezing. She still didn't understand why she kept having the same dreams. The only solution she came up with was because she was in love with Wyatt. But why did she keep dying. That part was a mystery.

_Maybe my dreams are telling me something. When I am awake, I can't stop thinking about the guy, and now I am constantly dreaming about him. What is wrong with me? What am I doing, I am thinking about him again. Just because I work for the guy, it doesn't mean my whole world should revolve around him. _

_Get a grip, she told herself. It was three in the morning, instead of sleeping in her cozy bed, she was in the shower thinking about Wyatt, once again._

She finished her shower, put on her bathrobe and went in her bedroom.

She wanted to go back to sleep, but her body wouldn't let her.

So she went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She might as well make herself useful.

She had a long day ahead of her anyway.

What she didn't know, that those dreams weren't just dreams, but something more.

_**Later that Day…**_

Electra has just finished dressing, she was to meet Wyatt in about half an hour.

She was a bit distracted and tired. She has gotten no sleep, for the past couple of days.

She has woken up at night because of her dreams and she has never been able to get back to sleep.

She kept yawning ever since she woke up, and she knew today was going to be one of those days.

She shimmered to meet Wyatt. He was there along with five of his best demons. They were just sitting, talking.

" Hey" it's how she greeted Wyatt.

" It's nice to see that you finally blessed us with your presence."

" I'm here, aren't I. That's got to count for something" she said as she yawned

Wyatt laughed at her choice of words, " Long night"

" Hardly, just tired" she said

" Are you sure you're up for it" Wyatt asked. He didn't want her to have to fight if she wasn't up for it.

" I'll be fine"

Today was sort of a big deal. They were going to confront an area, that wasn't yet in Wyatt's control. It was one of the place that their leader has been fighting Wyatt, since he took over months ago. The city was pretty much destroy, and there were hardly anyone alive, expect for the leader and its small armies of humans. They were clearly no match for Wyatt. Wyatt and a couple of his demons could solve that problem in a matter of minutes.

" All right, you all split up, kill everything you see in sight. I want to no survivors. I want to teach those pesky humans what happened when they mess with me." Wyatt said to his best five demons.

Electra as standing next to him, and she knew he mean what he said. He was going to teach them a lesson, and plan to set an example for any rebels out there.

" Are you okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine". Wyatt noticed that she a bit distracted.

" If you're sure"

" I am"

" Okay, then meet here in an hour" He said as he flamed out.

Electra shimmered to her assignment and place. And the fight began.

Although she was distracted, she did her job. It was a piece of cake, they were only human, maybe a couple of witches too.

Wyatt, of course went after the leader. He killed all his guards. The leader had went into the main building of the city.

" You can't run from me, I am everywhere, I have eyes everywhere" Wyatt haunted him,

The leader whose name is Claudy, knew that he was beaten, most of his guards, if not all of the were dead or capture. He ran into the nearest building, which was a city hall.

He heard footsteps, and knew they belonged to none other than Wyatt.

There was no where to hide.

" Come on, I have other places to conquer, people to rule. I don't have all day" He heard Wyatt said, almost teasing him to come out and face him. " Either you come out, or I will make you."

" Fine" he said before he came out where he was hiding.

" Finally, I have been waiting for this moment for about an hour now" Wyatt smiled.

" I know I am no match for you, so just do it, just kill me and get it over with"

" Oh come on, why are you such an hurry to die"

" You're a coward, Wyatt. A pitiful coward, you're a shame to the Halliwell family"

" Are sure you wanna go there" Wyatt warned him.

Just then Electra shimmered in the room.

" Oh, you must be Electra, you got some reputation there, little girl" he spat at Electra.

" Did I give you permission to talk to her" Wyatt told him.

" You're protective of her in this lifetime too, I see"

" What do you mean, this lifetime" Electra finally say.

" Oh, you don't know" he smiled. He knew something that Wyatt didn't know about.

Well Wyatt knew, but he didn't say anything to Electra, he didn't want her to know until he thought she was ready.

" Interesting" Claudy said moving closer to where they were standing.

He was about to attack, when a fireball form Wyatt cause him to explode.

" Aaaaahhhhh" That was his last word.

Electra couldn't believe it, Why did he mean 'this lifetime too'. She would never get the chance to ask cause Wyatt had just kill him.

" E"

" Huh"

" Come on, let's go" he said as he took her hand, and flamed out.

" Hey, are you sure you're okay" he said once the materialized into his living room.

She looked up at him. " Why do you think he meant back there"

" what do you mean" He pretend not to know what she was talking about.

" You know what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't"

" I'm sorry, I mean he probably was trying to throw us off"

She didn't say anything, Wyatt could see that she was deep in thought, He touched her face. His touch brought her back to reality. She stared up into his blue eyes.

" yeah, I guess. It's just" she started to say something, but stop. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her dreams.

" What is it?'

" Nothing, forget it" she move slightly away from him.

Wyatt hold on her arm, he was not going to give up that easily. She should know that.

" E, tell me" he urged.

" It's just those dreams, I have been having lately"

" What kind of dreams?"

"I'm not sure" she said as she walked by the window.

Wyatt could see how this was bothering her.

He walked over to her.

" What were they about" he said as he stood right behind her.

She turned around to face him. She looked down on her feet, debating should she tell him or not. Then, she looked at him

"Us, Wyatt, I have been dreaming about us"

He was shocked, he just stood, not knowing what to say. What is there to say, when you have the girl you're in love with tells you, she's been dreaming about you and her.

" Oh" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

She just laughed. " Is that all you can say"

" I don't know what you want me to say"

" I don't either"

She leaned back against the window and closed her eyes and continue

" I have been having those same dreams for a couple of weeks now, the thing is they always end with me dying. I always wake in the sweat and can seem to go back to sleep"

"That's why you seem so distracted earlier"

" Still am. I kept thinking that what Claudy said earlier had something to do with my dreams. Then again, like you said, he was probably trying to throw us off."

She opened her eyes and saw Wyatt looking at her.

" Why are you looking at me, like that"

" Like that?" he asked.

" The truth, like you know what those dreams mean"

" What makes you think that"

" Don't play games with me Wyatt, I am not in the mood"

She really wasn't inn the mood. She wanted know what those dreams meant.

Wyatt sighed and sat down on the chair near them. He ran his hand though his hair.

" The Seer might help you with your dreams"

" How can she possibly help me with my dreams"

" Just go to E"

" Fine, I'll go, but were not done."

She said as she shimmered out to the Seer liar.

Wyatt just sat there by himself.

_Now what, the Seer will tell you the truth, and that's just going to push her further away from me. _

Wyatt didn't tell Electra that he has been having those same dream, night after night. Those dreams had tell him that the Seer was right. They were lovers in the past. It would explain his strong feelings for her. He just wished she felt the same.

_**Author notes: Hope you guys like this chapter, only a few more chapters to go till the end. And I'll definitely be writing a sequel, which I am very excited about. That is if you guys want me to write a sequel or not. You guys might find out who the mysterious stranger who was watching Chris and Electra, he/she might reveal themselves in the next chapter, if not the one after. I am still debating on that. I like keeping people guessing. lol**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	9. Revelations, Part 2

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Author notes: I want to thank the people that reviewed and seemed to be enjoying my strory. So I am dedicating this chapter to those three individuals, you

know who you are. Thank you so much for reading and actually taking the time to review. It made me update really soon. I finished this chapter in like a day.

That's how happy I was to know that you guys liked it.

Hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy...

Electra had shimmered into the Seer's liar.

" I've been expecting you, my dear"

" So you know" she said

" You have questions, and I have answers," She said as she turned around, finally showing her face. She had a fair complex skin, average height, dark hair, dark eyes, and wearing a long black robe.

" What are those dreams mean?"

" I think you already know the answer to that question"

" If I did I wouldn't be here, now Would I" Electra said angrily. She hated when the seer spoke in riddles, She didn't have the patience or time for this.

" Deep down, you know what they mean" The Seer continued. " Every powerful magical being at one point in their life is able to remember parts of their past life. What you been seeing in your dreams are your memories from your past life with Wyatt. The powerful you are, the more you can see or remember. I must say you' re quite powerful,."

" But why now, why has changed" she asked

" As I have noticed, you and Wyatt has gotten closer, Is that right?"

Electra didn't respond, they have gotten closer, even though she has been pushing him away.

" I'll take that as a yes" she smiled. " It's understandable, Wyatt is very attractive and very powerful, and not to mention, he rules both the world and underworld. I can see why you be attractive to him. And my dear, she touched Electra's face, you are a very desired woman, beautiful, intelligent, powerful, independent. It's no surprised why Wyatt is attracted to you."

The Seer looked right into her eyes, almost like reading her thoughts, she smiled.

" Why are you looking at me that way" Electra asked when she saw how the older woman was looking at her.

" Does he know?"

" Know what" she said, even though she knew what the Seer was asking.

"That you're in love with him" the Seer responded

Electra looked at this woman, how dare she read her mind.

" Do me a favor, Stay out of my head, if you know what's good for you." she shook her self from the Seer's touch.

The Seer knew she meant business.

" You should tell him how you feel"

" First of all, this is none of your business, and second, I'll tell him when I am ready."

" So you are in love with him"

" Has he been having those same dreams, too"

The Seer looked around.

" Answer me" Electra yelled. She knew that the Seer was afraid of Wyatt. If Wyatt didn't want Electra to know something, she wouldn't. Wyatt knew how to put fear into people.

The Seer looked at the young girl.

" Why don't you ask him yourself"

" Cut the crap, has he or hasn't he? She asked the Seer again.

" He hasn't told me anything, but Wyatt is more powerful that any witch ever lived, so what do you think?"

Electra just sighed. " Probably."

" I told you, you knew the answers to your questions."

" Thanks" She said and she shimmered out of the liar.

" You can come out now" the Seer said to a figure unknown.

" I am not ready to reveal yet. I am some more work to do." the stranger said with a deep voice.

" What exactly is your plan. Cause if Wyatt or even Electra find you, there won't be anything that will save you"

" I know that Seer, I am willing to risk it all. You'll see, Wyatt will pay for what he did to me. I know what his weakness is"

" This plan of yours better work, cause my ass is on the line too"

" I'm guessing Wyatt won't be pleased to know that his Seer has been betraying him"

" No, Wyatt doesn't take betrayal easy" the Seer said. " You better get out of here, before he or any demons come here"

" I'll be around" the stranger said

Back at Wyatt's mansion.

Wyatt was still sitting when Electra shimmered back in.

She came to where he's sitting, and sat next to him.

" That was quick"

" And you're still sitting here"

" Had nowhere to go, plus I was waiting till you get back" he grinned at her.

" How did you know I was coming back here" she said

" Same reason why you knew that I was waiting for you"

She laughed. " Cute."

They both laughed.

" So what did she say" he asked

She ran a hand through her hair, Wyatt loved when she does that. She looked so beautiful.

" She said a lot of things, some made sense, some didn't"

" She talks a lot, doesn't she"

" Yeah"

Wyatt noticed how close they were sitting next to each other.

" But she helped find out what those dreams meant" she said as she looked at him.

" What do they mean?" Wyatt asked.

" I think you know better than me, what they really mean."

Wyatt didn't say anything. He just looked out through the window, he could see her reflection

" Why didn't you tell me,'

Still, no sound. " Wyatt" he heard her call her name.

She use her hand to turn his face toward her

She leaned closer to him. Her lips were only a few inches away from his. Her right hand carefully touched his right cheek. He closed his eyes, and felt her touch. He opened his eyes, to looked at her. He could feel her breath on his mouth, their lips were practically touching, she was caressing his cheek with her hand. She could feel the effect of her touch. She smiled, then she gently peck his lips. Then she ran her thumb at the lower part of his lip, she was teasing him, he knew it, she knew it.

" What are you doing" he asked her in a hush voice.

" What does it look like I'm doing" she said softly.

She then kissed him, the kiss was slow, but full of passion. He bit her lower lip.

They kissed for a long time, before he let go.

" What's wrong" she asked.

" There's someone else in the room" he said.

" I know" she whispered. Her hand was still drawing circle on his face.

He took her hands and lightly kiss it. " Stay here" he told her.

Wyatt got up and disappeared though the door.

She sat there looking through the windows.

Was she really ready to give her heart to Wyatt. It seemed that she was hurting her self by hurting him. She had to let know how she felt in one way or another.

She heard a scream, she turned around and saw a figure going in flames. She then saw Wyatt with a serious face. She looked up at him. He walked to where she was sitting, and held his hand to her. She looked at him and then at his hand. She had to make a choice, whether she should take his hand or not. Wyatt could see that she was deciding what should she do next.

She slowly took his hand. He helped her up.

They stood there, facing each other, hand in hand. Without saying anything, he flamed them out of the room.

_Till next chapter_

_You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens. _

_Sorry that chapter was short, but the rest, alhough written already belongs in the next chapter._

_Well If you want to know what happens next quickly, you know what to do._

_Till the next chapter. Later, I have a Anatomy and Physiology lab quiz to study for. Man I hate those lab quizzes. I'll try to update as soon _

_as possible, but of course you have to show me how much you want it. lol. Later..._


	10. Now what?

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Re-Goddessofthenight31: Thanks for reviewing. You'll have to wait one or two more

Chapters to find out, who the stranger is, but trust me, it'll be worth it. Hint: It's someone

That has been introduced in the story already, hope that helps.

And you asked if I like evil Wyatt in your message, and yeah, I love evil Wyatt.

Who doesn't love a bad boy, especially one that looks like Wes Ramsey, lol.

On with the strory. ENJOY...

Wyatt had flamed them to his bedroom. They just stood in silence. Silence is sometimes the best thing.

Electra wasn't sure that she was ready to tell him how she feels, although she made the first move by kissing him.

He was still holding her hands, she looked at them and at him.

" What it is" he said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

" Nothing" she responded. She looked at him. " I should probably go home."

" I was hoping you would stay here for the night." he said.

" What makes you think I wanted to stay for the night?" she asked suspiciously.

" I didn't say you wanted to, I am asking you if you want to." he said

She didn't say anything, but just sat on his bed. He just looked at her with a confused face. She didn't answer his question, she just sat down.

She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

" Is that a yes or a no" she heard Wyatt said. She could see how this was killing him. She had to smile at that.

She sat up again, crossed her legs, and look at him " What do you think?"

" I hate it when you do that"

" I know, that's why I do it" she laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful to him.

Wyatt had leaned back on the wall, he was facing her.

" Heard you talked to Chris, yesterday" he said

" Yeah" she said softly, looking at the ground.

" Don't worry, he said that you guys just talked,"

" I wasn't worry" she raised her head to look at him. She know she didn't do anything wrong. So why she feel worry. But she also knew that Wyatt tends to get paranoid at times.

" Did you tell him about your dreams?" he asked curiously.

" No, I didn't. You're the only beside the Seer that knows"

He was glad she didn't, Chris already had suspicion about them. Telling him about those dreams would just be making his suspicion true. He hated the fact that his little brother had already sense that he was in love with her.

" Why didn't you tell me that you've been having those same dreams?" Electra said seriously bringing him out of his thought. " And please, don't lie to me."

" I didn't want push you away," It was good to finally tell her that. It was the truth. He knew that that would push her away. " Plus, you never asked."

"No, I guess I didn't"

" I'm sorry" he said

" Don't be" she said in a hush voice.

They once again stay in silence.

Wyatt was looking at her, not knowing what to say. A few minutes before, they were practically making out, now they're just sitting there in silence.

" Can I use your shower?"

" Yeah, it's right across"

" Thanks" she got up and left the room.

Wyatt just stood there, he turned to face the windows. And once again, lost himself in his thought.

Electra went to the bathroom, she slowly closed the door.

She leaned against the door.

_What am I doing here, she thought._

She looked around the bathroom, it was big, but very simple. Everything was in the shade of black. No surprise there.

She then noticed the shower, the bath. She went by the sink, opened his cabinet.

She knew she shouldn't be going through his stuff, but she was doing it anyway.

She noticed all the prescribed drugs. He had a lot of drugs for headaches and stress, no surprised there. It made perfect sense, he has to deal with a lot, being ruler of the world and everything.

She closed the cabinet, and went to the shower. She slide the door open, turn the knob of the water. She slowly took her clothes off. After stripping naked, she got carefully in the shower.

Wyatt could hear the shower running, from where he was standing. It had started to rain. The sky was pitch-dark, only the lighting could be seen. The room was also became dark.

He walked over to the bed, and turned the light on, just lightly.

He sat on bed, took his shoes, his socks, he took his shirt off, and lay on bed, waiting for Electra to come back. He too wanted to take a shower.

After a couple of minutes, she finally came out. She saw him lying there, with no shirt on. He seemed almost peaceful. She should shake him to tell her that she was done, but she didn't want to disturb him.

She was wrapped in a towel, her wet hair was draped on her beautiful face. On the other side of the bed, she noticed this piece of clothing. She went there and picked it up.

It was a short black night wear. Wyatt must have conjured it for her. It was beautiful and elegant. At least she knew he had style, when it came to nightwear, anyway.

She changed into it and got in the bed. She lay, facing Wyatt. He was lying on his back, his right arm was behind his head, eyes closed.

She lay there, watching him, each breath he takes becomes a dramatization. She wondered what he was dreaming about, or was he dreaming.

Was he dreaming about her, who was she kidding. He had a lot of things in his mind besides her. Maybe he was dreaming about their past life or maybe their future, if they have one.

" What are you doing?" he had startled her. She thought he was sleeping.

" Watching you,"

" Why"

" I can't sleep" she simply said

He finally open her eyes, turn his head to look at her.

He got up. " I'll be back"

"K"

She closed her eyes, trying to fall in sleep, and waiting for him to come back.

Wyatt went to the bathroom, he needed to take as shower. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep with her in his bed. He was probably going to spend the rest of the night, watching over her, protecting her while she's sleeping. She was more beautiful when she was sleeping. He ran water over his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He took the rest of his clothes off and got in the shower. His tall, muscular body was shimmering under the water. He extended his arms on each side of the shower, while the water ran from the back of his head to his lower back.

He wish Electra was in the shower with him. God he wanted to feel her soft skin, next to him. He wondered if this is how it felt to love someone. To constantly be thinking of him, wishing that you could be with them. To care for someone so much, to put their life in front of theirs.

He finally finished his shower, wrapped a black towel around his waist and enter the bedroom. The first thing he noticed was Electra, there sleeping in his bed. She was laying on her side, her hand on her side, some of her hair was on her face. She looked heavenly on his humble opinion. He had never seen such a beauty on his life.

He approached the bed slowly. God he wanted to touch her so bad. He reached over and tuck the piece of hair in her face, behind her ears. Just as his hand touch her face, she open her eyes.

They stared into each other eyes, for what seemed eternity.

" I thought you were sleeping." he said finally breaking the silence.

" Can't" She place her hand on his, and close her eyes. She loved feeling his skin against hers just as much he was enjoying her touch.

He slowly let go, although he didn't want to. But he couldn't just stay like this all night, although he wouldn't mind.

He put his black pajamas on, and of course a black cotton t-shirt. His closet was full of them. I mean you can expect the ruler of the world to wear anything but black.

He slowly lay on the bed, he didn't want to disturb her. He lay on the same position he was before.

After a couple of minutes, Electra sounded asleep, but not him. He had turned on his side now, so he could watch her better.

_God she's beautiful, and smelled so good. He thought._

He just wanted to reach over and touch her, which he did.

She unconsciously shifted closer to him. Her head was on the crook of his neck, her hand lay softly on his heart. One of his hand was around her waist, while the other hand was slowly caressing the hand that lay on his chest. They pretty much spend the rest of the night, in each other's arms.

" Isn't that sweet" a voice said.

The mysterious stranger was watching them. He had a fireball on his hand.

" This would be too easy." He switched the fireball from one hand to another. It would so easy to just kill them on the spot, to get rid of his problem, but he wanted to make them, especially Wyatt to surfer. He knew exactly how to do that. All he had was wait.

" Yeah, Wyatt, enjoy being with her now, cause you never know when she will be taken from you." he said evilly.

He shimmered out, just before Wyatt open his eyes.

He had sensed someone other than Electra in the room with him.

He looked down at her, she was still sleeping peaceful in his arms.

He slowly felt back asleep.

_**In the morning…**_

It had finally stop raining. The sun was coming up.

Electra slowly drafted from sleep, at first she didn't recognized her surrounding. She looked around and then she noticed the strong arms around her. She followed the hand, to the face whom it belonged to.

After a few seconds, she finally remember where she had slept. She slept in Wyatt's bed. She looked at him for a second. She slowly got out of the bed, making sure she didn't disturb him.

She walked over the balcony, slowly slide the door and step out.

Wyatt's eyes open slowly, the first thing he noticed that Electra wasn't beside him. But he sense that she was close.

Next, he noticed that the balcony door was open. He got up, and walked by the door. He saw he standing there, he didn't say anything, but watch her. He love just watching her, especially when she didn't know.

Electra finally noticed that he was behind her,

" You have to stop doing that." She turned around to look at him

" Do what" he said trying to look innocent.

" Watching me, especially when you think I don't know"

" Sorry" he smiled.

" It's okay, it's flattering" she smiled.

" I hope I didn't wake you" she thought her getting up might have waken him up.

" No, you didn't, I'm a light sleeper"

" Yeah, uh" she looked down at what she was wearing.

" Thanks for the clothes"

" You're welcome. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled. Last night was the best night she had gotten for a long time. " Yeah, I did"

" I'm glad" he responded. He was happy that she felt comfortable in his arms, because he felt really comfortable having her in his arms.

And once again silence was among them.

" I should probably get dressed. I have to meet DJ in an about an hour"

She walked to where he was standing, leaned up to his face and planted a soft kiss right on his lips. It was short, sweet and meaningful. " Thank you" she whispered into his ear.

Electra was about to let go, when he held her by the waist with one hand, and held the side of her face with another. He leaned down and firmly kiss her. He ended the kiss slowly, savoring the last moments of the sweet kiss.

Her hands was in his long, curly, blonde hair. The touch of his warm hand against her waist made her tingle all over.

She looked into his eyes, she wanted to tell him that she love him. But she was still afraid, that she would get hurt in the end. She could handle a lot of things, but a broken heart is not one of them.

" I'll see you later" he told her.

She walked back into the bedroom, picked up her clothes and shimmered out to her own bedroom.

_Oh my lord. What am I doing? This is not good, not good at all. What does this all mean. Are we or aren't we. She thought._

She leaned against her bedroom's door.

_Pull yourself together E. So what, just because we were past lovers, doesn't mean we should be in the present. But I kissed him, twice. What am I going to do? _

_I love him, I know I do, and I sort know how he feels about me. Although he hasn't said that he loves me. I have to meet DJ in an hour, I need to get back to being an assassin, it's what I do best, right._

She closed her eyes, took a big breath, and let go

That's all she needed to do. Electra the assassin is back.

Few minutes later, she was dressed. She was wearing dark-blue jean, a black tank top and a black button-down shirt, and a black high boots.

She shimmered to where her and DJ's meeting point were. He saw DJ sitting down, eating a sandwich.

" Hey"

" Are you ready" he asked looking at what she as wearing.

" More than ready"

She looked more that ready. This is what she was good.

DJ handed a piece of paper, which contained a list of people that Wyatt wanted dead, one of them he wanted to capture.

" Let the games begin"

" Yeah, be careful, dude"

" Yeah, you too. I really don't want to be the one that tells Wyatt that something happened to you" he said looking at her.

" DJ"

" What, I see the way he looks at you"

" Not the time DJ" she said looking around.

" Fine, but I know there's something going on between you too" he said suspiciously. He knew for a fact, Wyatt had a thing for that girl. I mean who wouldn't. He even had a crush on her, the first months, they started to work together. But he knew that he didn't have a chance in hell. So he settled with just being her friend.

" Whatever you say E"

She laughed. They walked into this bar together, looking for some information.

_**Later that day…**_

DJ and Electra managed to kill almost all the people on the list, and had capture the one Wyatt wanted.

DJ and Electra went to a bar to get some drinks, before reporting back to Wyatt.

DJ had order two beers, one for himself and one for Electra.

He walked back to the pool table where she was standing, and handed her a beer.

" So ready to get you ass beat" he said

" In your dreams"

" How about we make this game, interesting" he told her.

She looked at him " What do you have in mind?"

" Well If I win, which I will, you have to admit that you're in love with your boss" he winked at her.

" If I win"

" I'll never bother you about it ever again"

She paused for a second. " You're on"

" If I were you, I would start practicing how you admit your ending love for Wyatt" he said as he was racking the balls.

" Yeah, okay" she rolled her eyes.

" Ladies, first" he bowed to her.

Both DJ and Electra played a fierce game. DJ kept teasing her how she's going to loose and have to admit that she is indeed in love with Wyatt.

Through out the game, Electra let DJ think he was winning, she held back a lot. She like playing games with him, he was such an easy target.

" Nervous, E" he said

" Yeah, DJ, I'm shaking" she said sarcastically.

She made the last shot and won the game.

She looked at him and smiled.

He was scratching his head, he didn't get it, throughout the whole game, he was winning, then out of nowhere she made this amazing shot and just won the whole thing.

" You seem a bit confused there, dude" she taunted him, she could see his expression and couldn't help laughed. " You want to explain to what just happened"

" Ha, ha, very funny"

She walked to his side, she patted his back. " It's okay, don't feel so bad. A lot of men have underestimate me"

" Fine, you win. But I still know that you're in love with Wy"

She smiled " Humph, maybe, maybe not"

" Come on, let's go" he said beaten.

They left the bar and shimmered to report back to Wyatt.

Wyatt had some business to do overseas. He got just got back.

He was in the lobby, some of his demons were reporting back to him. Electra and DJ shimmered there.

Wyatt immediately noticed her. He indicted for all his demons to leave. They all shimmered out as soon as possible. So only the three of them were in the room.

" You guys were successful" he asked them.

" Of course, did you ever doubted that we wouldn't be" DJ said

" I guess not"

" The demon you wanted in the cell you wanted" DJ continued.

Electra stood there quickly as DJ was reporting their success.

He noticed how quiet she was.

" We even had time, for that girl over there to kick my ass in pool" he pointed to Electra's direction.

Wyatt laughed.

" You asked for it" she simply said.

DJ laughed " I guess that, I should really stop underestimate women, they always seem to prove me wrong" he said shaking his head. " I'm going to head out, If y'all need me, you know what to do. Later" he shimmered out leaving Wyatt and Electra alone.

" So what did you make him do, for kick his ass" he asked?

" Well, nothing . I got to not admit to something."

" Which is"

She looked at him. " I'll tell you in a later time."

" So it's a secret" he said

" Not exactly"

" Then, why won't you tell me what is it?" he was persistent, that's for sure.

" You're a noisy ruler"

" Of course, I don't like when people keep secrets from me" he said.

" Everyone has secrets, Wy, even the most open people"

" And you're not exactly the open-up type"

She smiled. " No, I like mystery,"

Then all the sudden, she felt a sudden pain, in her stomach, she almost fell down, if it wasn't for Wyatt's strong hands holding her.

" Are you okay" he asked.

" No" was the last thing she managed to say, before blackness took her.

_Till next chapter…_

_I love leaving them like that. _

_You'll have to wait till the next chapter, sorry._

_Leave you reviews, and as soon you finished pressing that submit button, I'll have _

_the next chapter up there. Well not literally, but you get what I mean. lol_


	11. What's happening to her?

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Side notes: Thanks to deanna3 and goddessofthenight31 for the reviews, as usual you guys are awesome.

Sorry about the long wait, school and work has been taking all of my free time. I hardly have time to breathe, lol

Anyhow Enjoy...

As soon as she collapsed, Wyatt took her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, he lay her gently in the bed.

He has been trying to heal her, but it seemed that wasn't working.

" This can't be happening" he said to himself.

She looked pale and unease.

" Seer, get your ass here now" he yelled.

She appeared almost at no time.

" My Lord, what is it?" she said pretending not to know what was happening.

" I need to know what's happening to her"

" What do you mean?, what's wrong with her?"

" I'm not sure, but I'm starting to think it might have to do with her past life. She said she died in all the dreams she kept having about our past life."

" Like I said, it's possible for some things to cross over from one lifetime, to another one" she responded truthfully.

The Seer was afraid now, because she knew that no one could keep a secret from Wyatt. He could sense fear and secrecy from a mile away.

Wyatt didn't say anything, he was now looking at the Seer, and immediately knew she was hiding.

" What is it you're not telling Seer?"

" What do you mean, my lord. I keep nothing from you"

" Yeah, 'everyone has secrets'" she told me before she passed out, referring to Electra, and she was right. Everyone did have secrets.

" You know, I can't keep secrets from you, no one can. They have to be pretty powerful and secretive to keep them form you" she said, Wyatt noticed the tremble in her voice.

" Either you tell me voluntarily and I'll force it out of you" He finally let go of Electra's hands and left her side.

He approached the Seer slowly.

She backed away the same way. She did not like an angry Wyatt, she especially knew how protective he was of Electra.

" My lord" she said trying to reason with him. " I told you, I don't know anything, but I could find out what's wrong with her.

" DJ" he called.

He shimmered in the room a second later.

" I need you to watch over E for a sec, while I have a conservation with the Seer"

DJ looked at him with a worried expression.

" Why?" he asked, then he noticed a pale Electra unconscious in the bed. He ran to her side. " What's wrong with her?"

" Just do as I asked, I'll be back in a few minutes. And make sure no one gets in my room"

" Yeah" he said, not paying attention to him, but looking at Electra's lifeless body.

Wyatt took the Seer's hand and flamed them to a part of the Underworld, for a one on one conservation.

He had flamed them in an exclusive part in the Underworld, he didn't wanted to be disturbed by no one.

The Seer had backed away as far from Wyatt as possible, as soon as he let go of her hands.

" You're not thinking, my lord"

" No, quite the opposite, Seer. I know you're hiding something from me. And I don't like when people keep things from me"

He was slowly approaching her, " Now am I going to ask you one more time"

Still nothing.

" Have it your way". He raised his hand, and one of her hand was shot to pieces.

" Aaaahhhhh" she screamed.

He took her by the neck, " I'll do worse than that, if you don't start talking"

Her feet was tangling on the air. He was slowly cutting her breath passage. He could see that she was having a hard time breathing. He also knew if he killed her now, he would never know what is happening to Electra.

He couldn't let anything happen to her. She was just everything he needed and wanted. She's the one that can fill this void inside of him.

He roughly threw her on the ground. Stepped on the hand she still had.

" I could tear you piece, by piece, all while making you're still alive to feel all of it" he said through grinding teeth.

She look like she was trying to say something.

" What was that?" he asked.

" Please, my liege" The rest of the arm was blown up.

"Aaaahhhhh"

" Let's see we'll move to the other hand"

" I beg you, Wyatt"

" Just tell me what I need to know. "

" It's a demon" she finally said. She knew Wyatt would continue to blow part of her body, until she's forced to talk

" Now we're talking" he said, pleased with himself.

He took his foot off of her. " Now get up"

She painfully wake with the strength left she had. She crouched up against the wall.

" What kind of demon, and what is he doing to her"

" This demon has the power to transfer pain from one lifetime to another. In her past lifetime, she died because her power was too much for her to handle."

" So the same thing that's happening to her in the past life, is happening to her now" he had a feeling that's was happening."

" Yeah, I've seen how she died" she added.

" In your vision?"

" Yes,"

He looked at her, waved his hand, and her hand was put back and he also healed all her other wounds.

She looked at him thankfully.

" Thank You: she bowed her head to show him how grateful she is. He just spare her life, now the question is why?

" I didn't for you, I need to know who the demon is and who's behind him."

" Do you know who is"

" I don't, he refuse to reveal himself, something about waiting for the right time"

Wyatt stood there thinking. He couldn't wait for him to reveal himself, Electra couldn't wait. He had to find out now.

" Just because I spare your life, doesn't mean we're done, I need to tell me how she died"

" I can't do it, you have to see it for yourself"

" How can I do that" he asked. He hated if he had to torture her again for information

" You're the Source, you can do anything" she smiled at him

" Don't play games with me, I don't have time"

" One way is to get inside of Electra's head and retract the memories"

" I don't want to hurt her" he said

" You won't, she won't be even it, if you don't tell her. But be careful, make sure she's unconscious, she will be in great pain if she's awake"

" Fine" he said, he was going to flamed out and said. " Seer, if she dies, so do you," with that he flamed out.

She nodded, she didn't doubt that for a second. She knew that if Electra did die, a lot of people would die, including her.

Wyatt flamed back to his room. Electra was still unconscious.

H walked over t where DJ was sitting,

" How is she"

" I don't know, she still hasn't waken up. What's wrong with her, Wy?"

" It's complicated DJ. And I don't have the time," He looked over to her. "she doesn't have the time"

" Okay then, give the short version"

" She's going to die"

" Short, enough" He got up from the chair he was sitting. " What are you going to do?"

Wyatt sighed. " I need you help"

" Whatever you need, bro"

Wyatt explained his plan and he needed DJ to do. He needed to find what the location of this demon and its powers.

" Do whatever it takes, take some of the demons with you"

" You got it" he glanced over Electra. " What are you going to do with her till then"

" Just go, I'll take care of her"

DJ nodded and shimmered away.

Wyatt sat beside her, he took her hands in his. He gently touched her face.

" I'm sorry to have to do this to you" he kissed her lightly.

Then a glow from his hands spread through her whole body.

He could see flashes from her past life, from the time she was little to the time they met, and fell in love.

They were happy, and it seemed that everything was going great for her

Then, he saw the dreadful day, the day that she died.

They were in a church, she was in a white silk dress, he was wearing a white suit, he realized they were getting married.

She died on her wedding day. That had to be the worst day to die.

He saw them in front of the priest. She looked like an angel, in her white dress. Then everything around them went black,

" _**I do" she said looking into his eyes.**_

_**The priest announced them man and wife. He leaned slowly and kissed her on the lips. **_

" _**I love you, always remember that" she said, before passing out into his arms. He took her in his arms and orbed to their room. He laid her carefully on the master bed.**_

" _**E" he said tearfully. " Please, you can't do this to me"**_

" _**It's okay, we knew this was going to happen" she softly said.**_

" _**There has to be a way" he said looking around.**_

_**She touched his face. " We tried everything Wy, there's nothing else you could have done"**_

_**He kissed her hand. " Don't leave me, please"**_

" _**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He bend over, and kissed her. She kissed him back. She knew this was going to be their last kiss. " I love you" she said as she closed her eyes and took her last breath. **_

Wyatt just looked at them, it seemed that they knew that she was going to die, but why didn't he do anything to stop it. He wouldn't, couldn't let her die, not in this lifetime or the next.

He watched as she took her final breathe, tears were falling from the other Wyatt's eyes. He watched as he kissed her for the last time. His other self seemed to be paralyzed, he was holding her in his arms, and lightly crying.

Tears were flowing from the real Wyatt's eyes. He was not going to let her die again.

He closed his eyes, and was once besides Electra's side. He was glad that she didn't wake up.

He caressed her face gently.

She slowly open her eyes. She smiled at him.

" You scared me" he confessed.

" I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" she said tiredly.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine" he said smoothly. Although he didn't know how she was going to fine. He'll kill half of the world before he let anything happen to her.

" So, what's wrong with me?" she asked.

Wyatt didn't say anything, instead he looked at their entwined hands.

She lifted his chin, so he could look at her. " What it is?"

" Something's happening to you." he answered her.

" Something like what" He just looked at her, and somehow already knew the answer. She was afraid that her nightmares would become reality. Cause in this world, nothing stays in the past.

" I'm dying, aren't I?"

" I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise" he said

" I know you won't" she said as he leaned to her and slowly kissed her. She kissed him back with the same passion.

He looked at her, and kissed her forehead.

" I'll be back" she nodded, and he left the room.

" Guards" he yelled.

Some seven to nine demons shimmered in the room.

" No one, I mean no one than myself should enter my room.

" Yes, my lord" guard 1

" Yes, my liege" was the response heard throughout the room.

" If anyone than me enter that room, You all will be held responsible" he continue. " I need some of few to stand by the door, the others to keep tract of any activities around the house. Got it"

" Of course" one of the guard said.

" What would you be doing, If I may ask"

" Don't worry about, just do your job" he said harshly. " Don't fail me" he warned them. He flamed out to meet with DJ.

Electra was in her the bed. She felt so weak, like she was being drained by an unknown force. She hated this feeling, she hated that Wyatt wasn't in here with her.

So this was mean that they were together. Yes, she loves him, she knew that he care greatly for her, but was that enough.

Especially now, that she was dying. She wondered if she would have the chance to tell him how she really felt about him.

Although her actions has pretty much give away her feelings. But she needed t say the words, and maybe hear it back from him. Was that too much to ask.

In her twenty years of living, she has never felt like this about anyone. She has never trusted anyone or care for anyone other than herself.

This scared her a whole lot. To care someone so much, that you can't even image your life without them. To put their life in front of yours.

She wonder if that's how other people in love felt. There she was lying in bed, dying, but all she could think about was him. His kissed, his touch, his voice, the way he spoke to her.

She realized that he gave her a reason to want to live. This world is fill with corruption and disasters, and yet she wouldn't mind living in it for a longer time. All because of him.

Her thoughts were distracted when she saw a shadow in her room. She might been dying, but she was not defend less . The shadow slowly approached her.

" Wyatt"

" It's okay, Electra. everything will be fine" the shadow walked into the light, and his identity was revealed to her.

_The End…_

_Now would be cruel. I'm not that mean. Or am I?_

_We'll you'll to wait till the next chapter to find out who or what the shadow is._

_I am wrapping the story up. But there will definitely be sequel, after the end. _

_So bare with me till then._

_And if you take your time to read the story, please review it, I mean it only take a few seconds. I really know how am I doing._

_I don't want to continue writting if people are not reading it or enjoying it, so PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY LEAVING ME REVIEWS._


	12. Sacrifice

I DO NOT OWN CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

_Author's notes: Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm just so overwhelmed with school, _

_work and more school. I can't get a break. Who knew college could be this stressful, lol._

_Anyway, my classes got cancel today because of the snow in my area, so it gave me time to write the _

_final chapters. Thanks to XUnwritten-FurureX, deanna3, and goddessofthenight31 for the _

_reviews. I should just dedicate the rest of these chapters to you guys. You three actually _

_take your time to review my story, although I 'm starting to think other people might not _

_like it, oh well. Can't win them all. So thanks again_

Enjoy…

Wyatt had shimmered to DJ was, which was at this demon spot. Wyatt had send him to get some information on this new demon, and where he might be keeping Electra.

" So what did you find out" he asked him.

" There's been new demon in the underworld," DJ responded

"I know that, but Who is he?" He asked impatiently.

" I'm not sure. But whoever he is, he must be powerful. I had to kill and torture a lot of demons to get some information. They all seemed to be afraid of what he might do to them if they talk. " DJ answered truthfully, he didn't mind torturing and killing them. They were worthless scumbags anyway.

" They should be more concerned of what will I do to them" he said angrily. " I think I know who I might force to talk,"

" Who?" DJ asked.

He paused then said" Nadia". Ever since he had gotten closer to Electra, he cut ties with her and any other mistress he had. He cared about her too much and couldn't stop about her anyway, he couldn't be with anyone else anyway. Although the urges were great, I mean he is a guy after all.

" Wait, your old mistress" he said looking at him.

Wyatt glared at him.

" What" DJ asked. It was just a question.

Wyatt didn't respond and just flamed out to where he knew he would find Nadia.

" Nadia" he called.

She appeared in front of him, her hand on her hips. She was wearing all leather, with a black high knee boot, and red lipstick.

" Long time no see, lover" she said. "How can I be of service to you?" she winked. She reached over and pull on his belt.

He looked at where she had placed her hand. " I didn't come here for that, and you know that."

She let go. " Whatever, What do you want, then". Wyatt was no fun anymore, he was in love. Who the f cares? She certainly didn't care.

" I need info on the new demon in town"

" What demon?" she said. She knew dawn well what he was talking about?

" Don't play games with me, Nadia" he warned. He was not having a good day, and these dawn people were not helping.

" Why do you care about him anyway,"

" I just do, okay"

" Fine" Nadia had told him everything that she knew about the demon, which wasn't much. But it was something. This demon was keeping a low profile, He wanted to make a grand appearance.

" Is that all" Wyatt said when she finished telling him what she knew.

" You're welcome" she said with a hint of anger in her voice. He had ignored for the past couple of weeks, and now he flamed here ordering her to tell about this demon. Who did he think he was?

The ruler of the World, duh.

" Yeah, whatever" he was about to flamed out when he heard her called his name.

" What is it?" he asked. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but she as just starring at him.

" What?" he asked again.

" Nothing" she said.

He looked her suspiciously and flamed out.

Nadia stood there for a while. " Show your self, demon"

The demon appeared before her, the same stranger that took Electra. " Where is she?"

" She's safe. Don't worry, Wyatt won't be able to find her" the demon said.

" You sure about that, I know Wyatt, he always find a way to get what he wants" she said

" I'm sure, well for now anyway. I know what Wyatt is capable of, he'll find her, it will be too late by then"

" Good" she said satisfied with his answer.

" Next, we move on to the next step of our plan" he said.

" My favorite" she said evilly. The demon approached her,

" By this time, tomorrow Wyatt will pay what he did to me"

" And me" she said before he grabbed on her roughly and kissed her.

This was interesting.

Wyatt had send DJ to find more information, he decide to flamed out to the mansion, he wanted to check the BOOK OF SHADOWS, for info on this demon.

He flamed out the mansion,

" My lord, you're back" he was greeted by one of the guard guarding his room.

" Yes," He relied, not really paying attention. " Did you do what I asked"

" Yes, sir, no one got in the room" the guard replied.

" Good" If he only knew. He was about to get the biggest surprise when he open that door.

He enter the room quietly, he didn't want to disturb Electra, so he thought.

He walked over the bed, only to find out, it as empty, no Electra.

" Electra" his voice ringed in the room.

He checked the bathroom, she wasn't here either. " Dawn it" His anger was strongly growing. Those dawn demons, they're useless. All they had to do was make sure no one got in to the room. How hard can that be? Can those dawn guards do anything. He was going to kill everyone of them after this was all over, they'll be begging for mercy, I tell you.

Just as he was about to leave.

" Do you want to know, what's going to happen to her?" a voice said mysteriously.

He turned around to see a shadow, in the corner of the room. He should have noticed the shadow before, but his mind was on only on finding Electra.

" Who are you, and what have you done with Electra" he asked.

" So many questions, don't worry all will be revealed soon"

" How about this. You tell me now, and I'll make your death an easy one" he said challenging the demon.

" So angry, all the time" The demon finally stepped out the shadow, and reveal himself to Wyatt.

" I know you" Wyatt knew he recognized the face, but he couldn't quite put his foot on it.

" Let me help. Your mother, and your aunts, the Charmed Ones killed me when u were a child"

Wyatt gave him a look that said 'are you stupid'

" My mom and aunts killed a lot of demons when I was a child, which one, dumbass"

" Oh, I'm hurt" he put his hand to where his heart to imprecise the point. Like he has a heart.

Wyatt looked at carefully for a second, then " Zankou"

" In the flesh," he flashes Wyatt a smile, "miss me"

" You're supposed to be…."

" Dead" Zankou finished his sentence for him.

" Of all the people, you should know that no one stay dead for long in this town"

" What do you want with Electra?" He was so close to killing him, now. The Charmed Ones had killed him a long time ago. But what has to do with Electra, or him for that matter. He was a child, when it happened. And how the hell did he survived the demon wasteland and who the hell bought him back? All the unanswered questions are twirling him around in his head.

" I'm surprised you don't already know the answer"

Wyatt just looked at him, with a confused look.

" Revenge" he said, seeing that poor boy was not going to get it. " Revenge for my death, your mom and aunts send me to the hole hell, and their offspring is going to pay for their action"

" Again, I asked you, what's go to do with Electra?" Frustrated was not enough to describe how Wyatt felt right now.

" Okay, now let's try a different approach, since you don't seem to get the drift. By this time tomorrow, your precious girlfriend will be dead, just like she died in her past life"

Wyatt couldn't say anything, for the first time on his life, he felt numb, he couldn't move or say anything. This was all his fault. If she didn't get involved with him, none of this wouldn't have happen.

Zankou stood there studying the expression on Wyatt's face. Oh, all the waiting was worth it, It was only the beginning.

" Yes, Wyatt, this is all your fault" Zankou taunted. " Her death will be on and you only"

" Where is she?" Wyatt finally asked. " I wanna see her"

" Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to see her take her last breathe, but there's nothing you're going to be able to do"

" We'll see about that. You'll pay for this Zankou, mark my words" Wyatt said. If they thought he was capable of evil things, they haven't seen anything yet. At lot of people were going to suffer, if she dies. The room had started shaking now.

Zankou was definitely expecting this, he had seen what the Charmed Ones were capable of, now their offspring were much more powerful, especially the prophesized Twice-Blessed child. I mean he was able to take over the world at eighteen. He knew there was a reason he had the whole world at his knees. Zankou was scared, but he was not about to show or admit that.

" Let the games begin" he said shimmering out.

Wyatt had lost it, now everything in the room was flying everywhere. Glasses were shattered, the ground was shaking. His hands were in fists, he knew he had to take back control of his powers. He could destroy the whole city if he didn't take back control.

He slowly calmed , everything was going back to place. He needed to first find where Electra was being kept, and had to find a way to save her. He couldn't loose her. She has become the most important person in his life. It would destroyed him if he lost her.

He knew he couldn't do this all by himself, if he was to save Electra he would need help.

So he flame out to the one person that he knew would help him, if not him, Electra.

Chris had orbed out the Golden Bridge. He needed a break, from the Resistance. He needed to think. He looked down at the destroyed city. He remember how it was like as a child, before the wars, before Wyatt had turned evil, before the death of his family. It seemed like a long time ago.

" Now, you're stalking who" he said to the figure that had flamed behind him.

He didn't have to turn around, he already knew who it was.

He turn around to be face to face with his older brother.

" What do you want, Wyatt?" he asked, he was not in the mood, for Wyatt's games. He already has an headache.

" I need your help" Wyatt said.

It's safe to say that Chris was beyond shock and surprised.

The Twice Blessed Child, not too mention the leader of the freaking world, needs help from his little brother. That same brother that had betray him, and betray what their family represented. That same brother, he vowed to fight against. This was going to be interesting.

" What?" Chris didn't believed it at first, he needed to know if what he heard was true. Did his brother just asked him for help.

" I said I need your help Chris" Wyatt repeated. He was expecting Chris's reaction. Chris was the last person who he would ever ask help from, but he needed to do it, for Electra's sake that is. What one would do for love?

" You're not kidding, are you?" Chris now could see the helpless in his brother's blue eyes. It almost look like the brother he lost a long time ago.

" No" he heard Wyatt say.

" What do you need?" Chris could see the relief in his brother's face when he agreed to help. This must really important and serious.

" It's E" Only Electra would make him ask one of his worst enemy and his only brother for help.

" What's wrong with her?" He asked. Him and Electra has become, I wouldn't say best friends, but they did cared for each other and had understood each other. He liked Electra, she reminded him a lot of Bianca, very strong and capable, but still venerable.

" She's dying Chris, this demon has her somewhere, and I have no idea where"

" What demon?" Chris asked, and didn't most if not all the demons worked for Wyatt. Why would any of them go against him?

" Zankou"

" What?" Wasn't he supposed to be dead. No one stays dead long these days. Zankou did say that.

" Yes, the same Zankou that the Charmed Ones killed. He's back" He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. He should know something about him being back. Yeah, a great ruler was he? He should have heard about it. He was too wrapped in his personal life and into Electra. Now she was going to die because of this.

" So let me get this straight, Electra is dying, Zankou is back and he has her somewhere and you have no idea where that is"

" Yeah, that about wraps it up" Wyatt said.

They both stood there in silence. They were each thinking how to about this, the right way of course. They needed a plan, a good one too.

" I have an idea and how to find her" Chris finally said after a while of thinking.

" I'm listening"

" We could combine our sensing power and try to locate her, I mean as long she's still alive, we will be able to get a read on her, right?"

" Yeah, but Zankou will have some sort of magical force field, I tried sensing her already"

" I know, but the force field won't stand a chance against the Charmed Sons power, nothing could be" he said with pride in his voice.

Wyatt smiled at his brother's choice of words. " Nothing never did"

" This is the perfect place to do so " Chris said, referring the bridge.

Wyatt now moved right next to his brother, he knew this meant, they had to have some physical contact.

Chris had held out his hand to him.

He took a breather and took the offered hand.

Both of them closed their hands and focused on Electra. They both concentrated on her and her only. And slowly they were able to block any other noises and anyone else.

It had worked, they knew exactly where she was.

" Egypt" the both said at the same time.

" Why would he bring her all the way there" Chris asked.

Wyatt knew the answer to that question.

"Egypt is protected full by a lot of dark magic, he knew that, it would be hard for me, to sense for her there." Wyatt answered his question.

" But we can't just go there, he will be excepting us"

" I know, but we have something he doesn't have"

" What that?" Chris asked confusedly. He had no idea what Wyatt was talking about.

" You, slowpoke" His brother could be so clueless sometimes. Wyatt had Chris on his side. There's no way Zankou could be excepting that

" Cute Wy, really cute" Wyatt was laughing now.

" We just need one more thing" He closed his eyes, and a few seconds, DJ appeared before them.

" Did you find E" was the first thing he said, not even noticing that Chris was standing right there.

" Hello to you too" Chris rolled his eyes.

" Wait, what are you doing here?" he asked surprisingly. Chris was the last person he expecting.

" We don't have time DJ, We find out where Electra is" Wyatt said. They were running out of time, the more time they spend here, the less time she has.

" Okay, lead the way" DJ said.

Wyatt flamed, DJ shimmered and Chris orbed. They all landed in Egypt, in this beautiful, tall temple.

They all looked around. They didn't see Electra, but they knew she was around somewhere. Wyatt and Chris sense that she was still alive, but she was getting weaker by minutes.

Just then Zankou shimmered behind them.

" What took you so long?" he said causing them to turn around.

" Where is she" Wyatt asked.

" So impatient" He looked at Chris, he had to admit that he wasn't expecting these two to be working together. She must be pretty special to him, he thought. " I have a proposition for you"

" What is it?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

Zincous was slowly pacing, " I can reverse what's happening to Electra," he paused. Wyatt, Chris and DJ were waiting for him to finish. They knew it couldn't be that easy. This is Zankou we're talking about. " But there's a catch" he continued.

He stopped pacing and looked straight at Wyatt.

" What do you want?" Wyatt asked.

" Your powers" he simply said.

DJ was the first to speak " You're kidding, right. That would also means he had to give his world"

" I know" Zankou said.

Chris looked at Wyatt. He find it difficult to tell what Wyatt was thinking at this moment. He knew that Wyatt loves Electra, but would he give it all for her.

DJ now turned to Wyatt. " We have to find another way to get her back"

Wyatt still didn't say anything. Even DJ starting to think that Wyatt might actually be thinking of going through this. He couldn't. Zankou would not only take his powers, he would kill Wyatt or anyone else who defies him.

" Wy" Chris said, still nothing. He hates when Wyatt did that. As a kid, he would do this all the times. He would cut himself off from the outside world, you would think he was sleeping if his eyes weren't open. But he was aware of everything around, he just wouldn't respond to anything.

" Wyatt" DJ tried this time.

" I need to see her, first" Wyatt had finally said.

" Are you out your mind" DJ yelled, " He will kill all of us, including you and Electra, after he gets you power. You can't do this"

Chris didn't know what to say, although it would solve his current problem, but that all would also create another problem, by the name of Zankou. At least he knew what Wyatt was capable of. Zankou was unpredictable.

Zankou just smiled. " Of course, come with me"

Wyatt followed him, in this private room. Electra was by the windows, she was looking out of the window, she seemed lost in her thought, she didn't notice his presence in the room.

She was wearing a long thin strap dress. Her hair was down, it had reached up all the way to her waist.

Wyatt had slowly approached her,

" I want to be alone with her. Or no deal" Wyatt said to Zankou.

Electra finally heard his voice, she had missed that voice.

" Fine, five minutes, don't try anything. This room is well protected, and you wouldn't want anything to happen to your little brother and favorite demon." With that he left the room.

Electra slowly turned around, and finally came face to face to him,

To be continued…

_I hope you guys like the way Chris re-enter the story. I wanted him to make a final _

_appearance in the story and I thought this was the perfect way to do it. I definitely want _

_Him to have a bigger part in the sequel. I like Chris and I hope he will bring more _

_Reviews. So, now you know what to do. Review please, put that smile on my face make me _

_a happy girl._


	13. No matter what happened, Part 1

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS…

_Author's notes: First of all I want thank everyone that reviewed. The reviews were great._

_I was really happy that other people besides my three regular fans reviewed. I'm glad _

_other people are enjoying the story besides them. It inspired me to update sooner than I _

_anticipated. So thanks to deanna3, asianchick8373, blackangel2011,goddessofthenight31, xunwritten-futurex, phantom creedy lover_

_So thanks to all, you guys are my rock. _

_These past few weeks have crazy for me. Spring Break is finally here for me. Anyway..._

Enjoy…

When Wyatt saw her, she took his breathe away, she seemed to do that to him a lot. He wanted to just grabbed and kissed her. But he had more self-control than that, for now.

He had to focus on saving her first.

" You really shouldn't be here, Wyatt" Electra finally said. She knew Wyatt would try to be the hero and possibly do something stupid.

" Why is that" he asked.

" Zankou told me what he wanted from you, and you can't do it" she said

" I can't let you die also" She was happy to know that he cared for her, but she couldn't let him give up a big part of himself and not too mention his whole world.

She walked over to where he was standing. She took his hands into hers.

" Please, Wyatt. Just leave while you can" she begged him. She knew that Zankou would kill him after he got what he wanted.

He looked at their entwined hands, then at her appearance, he smiled. " Why are you smiling?" she asked him.

" You look very beautiful in that dress" she scoffed. The guy was literally about to give everything he worked for and maybe his life, the only thing he could think right now is how stunning she looked.

She gave him one of her beautiful smile. " Aren't you sweet" She got serious again " Just leave, I'm serious Wy."

" So am I, I'm not letting you die" he said even more serious. He would do anything for her, including giving up his own life.

" I should have know you wouldn't listen" she said. The Halliwells are know to be extremely stubborn. It's not always a good quality.

" Yeah, you should have" he said as he lift her chin to look him to look into his eyes. He slowly caressed her face, she closed her eyes, for a brief moment, and a tear felt out. It has been a long time since she cried. The last time was after she witness her parent's death.

He bend his head his head, and lightly kissed her on the cheeks, he slid his other hand into her hair and around her neck. She gasped quietly, and moved closer to him, she could feel the warmth against her body. His thumb graze the edge of her mouth, then across the surface of her bottom lip

" Wyatt" she whispered, she felt her whole body was on fire all because of this man's touch. " Don't," he said. His warm soft lips finally touched hers. She opened her lips and allow him entrance. They kissed for a few minutes. He heard her moan in the kiss. She had now wrapped her arms around his neck, and they continue to kiss passionately, but for only a moment.

He reluctantly separated his lips from hers, they didn't have much time.

" I need you to do something" he whispered into her ear. Just had he finished tell her what he needed her to do, Zankou walked back into the room.

" It's show time" he said.

They finally let go of each other, she didn't want to let him go yet, nor did he?

He smiled at her, and turned to Zankou. " Let's get this over with."

Wyatt and Zankou re entered the room with Chris and DJ.

" Wyatt, please think about what you're about to do" DJ has tried to plead with Wyatt. It was a lost cause. Wyatt never back out in a deal, especially one that was important as that one. Electra's life was in the line.

" I already made my mind up DJ" Wyatt said.

" You're going to get all us killed" DJ responded. He couldn't believe this, Wyatt was actually going to through this deal. He was going to give up all his powers for her. Love makes us do the craziest thing.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other.

" _you're really going through this bro," Chris said to him telepathically. They used to talk like all the times, no one would know they were doing it._

" _Yeah, I am. I'm not going to let her die" _

" _Yeah, you really do love her, don't you"_

" _It's a surprise to me too," He turned around and glanced at Electra who was standing next to Zankou, she was getting weaker. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. " Just do as I told you"_

" _Of course" Chris said. _

" Should we start" Zankou said breaking their conversation.

" Reverse what you did to Electra first" Wyatt commanded.

" Yeah" He walked over to Electra, he looked at her from top to bottom, obviously admiring what he was seeing. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt about that. No wonder Wyatt would die for her.

" This is going to hurt a bit" he said to her.

He placed his hands on her face, and this glow took over her body, she screamed. The pain was bearable, she felt her body was literally on flames. She thought she was going to explode. He finally let go of her, and she fell on the floor due to exhaustion.

Chris ran to her side. " Are you okay" he asked her.

" Better" He helped her on her feet. Her attention immediately went to Wyatt.

" It's your turn, pay up" Zankou said to Wyatt.

" Wasn't planning on backing out."

" Good" Zankou said. " The spell, I know you removed from the Book of Shadows, but I know you memorized it,"

" You've done your research"

" Of course, now your powers please," he said, this was the moment he was waiting for. For years, he has been planning on. Every since he was bought back by the Seer three years ago.

Wyatt was facing Zankou, he closed his eyes, and started to recite the spell to himself.

The air around them became intense, each of them could feel the change in the environment.

The powers started to flow form Wyatt and into the air.

This is was it, once Wyatt finished the last verse, the powers would flow into Zankou.

Or is it?

" That's it" Zankou said to himself.

The powers went into his body. Wyatt fell on his knees. His powers were a big part of him, and without them, he felt incomplete and weak.

" Yes, yes, I could feel it" Zankou screamed. All the powers including, charmed powers and powers of the sources. He had become the most powerful creature there is.

He started laughing and fire were coming out of his hands. He was going to take care of his enemies, starting with the ones in the room. But he thought it was going to be that easy, he was so wrong.

He turned around to face Electra, Chris and DJ. " So who wants to go first"

Electra's dress had changed to her back pants and shirt. She was not going down easy.

" Let's start with you my dear," he said referring to Electra.

He formed a fire ball and threw it at her, she ducked it, and formed on with her own.

They started fighting. " You can't win Electra, with Wyatt's powers, I'm invincible" he taunted her.

DJ had joined the fight, he was throwing energy balls, but it seemed that Zankou was just absorbing them.

Chris had gone to Wyatt's side, who was still on the floor. He was going to help him, but Wyatt stopped. " Don't, I'm fine. Just go help them. We need to stick with the plan or he will kill us all"

Chris asked " You're sure"

" Yeah, go" he said weakly.

Chris ran to back to the fight, helping E and DJ with his own fire powers.

The fight was getting intense. Zankou was loving this, if he could take them all them out, he would have no one powerful enough to take him out.

He called Excalibur, it seemed that it was going in his hands, but double back to Chris's hands instead. He was not excepting that.

" How is that possible" Zankou asked. He assumed that it would his when he got Wyatt's powers, but the sword was not part of his powers, but of his prophecy.

" Easy, other than Wyatt himself, only one that share the same blood as him can touch the sword" DJ answered his question with a smirk.

" Doesn't matter" Zankou responded back, so what, he didn't have the sword, but still had Wyatt's powers.

Then a glow started appeared from his body. The powers were flowing from him,

" No" he screamed

The powers flew from him to Electra, that was a surprise to even Chris and DJ. You would thought that it would to Chris just as Excalibur did.

Electra felt the powers going into her body, yes she had power, but this was like nothing she ever felt. It was kind of overwhelmed. She felt how Zankou felt when he first received Wyatt's powers. Her eyes had turned completely black.

Zankou just stood there, absolutely stunned. " You crossed me"

" I told you, you would pay for this" Wyatt said, still laying on the floor.

" But how" he asked.

" You're not strong, or powerful enough to handle his powers, so it went to the next powerful person around" DJ realized. Wyatt and Electra must have been planning this or knew that was going to happen.

" Finish him" Wyatt ordered.

" My pleasure" Electra answered. She combine both her and Wyatt's powers over fire, and create a fireball, she threw at Zankou, causing his body to caught on fire. It seem that his body was on fire, but he was still alive, he could feel inside burning. Trust me, it was painful.

" NOOOOOOOOOO" he finally explode, causing, a wave to through the room, causing other objects to explode too.

The room did not to make it out alive, smoke were everywhere.

Electra ran to Wyatt and kneeled beside him, she touched his face, " You okay" she asked.

" Better" he smiled.

DJ was coughing, " I hate when they go like that"

" Yeah" Chris agreed.

" This was an eventful day" DJ exclaimed.

" Yeah, it was" Electra said looking at Chris. She helped Wyatt up.

" Can you guys tell us what just happened, did you know that was going to happen" GJ asked the couple.

" You could say that" Wyatt asked.

" Yeah, thanks for letting us in" he said,

" Well Chris knew" Wyatt said.

" But I didn't know that your powers would go to Electra" Chris said, he was confused about that part. But He knew the powers would leave Zankou's body, but he didn't know where they would go.

Electra looked at Wyatt. " He told me what he was planning, and all I had to do was be prepared"

" I knew I was right about you two" he said to them.

They both smiled at him.

" I'm glad you're okay, E" Chris said to Electra.

" Yeah so am I," she said. Wyatt was holding onto her hands, she squeezed his hands lightly, almost anyway thanking him.

" I'm gonna now, I'm tired. I need my beauty sleep" DJ said as he shimmered out.

" I think this belongs to you" Chris said handing Wyatt back Excalibur,

" Thank you" Wyatt said as he took the sword with his free hand.

" E, see you around" Chris said looking at Electra.

" Yeah, and Thanks" she said gratefully.

" No problem. But by tomorrow, we'll have to be mortal enemies again" he said to them.

Chris just looked at Wyatt and he knew what his brother was thinking. " Don't even say it, Wy" After that he orbed out, leaving Wyatt and Electra alone.

She ran her hands through her hair.

He took her hand and bring it up to his lips, and kissed her fingers.

She flamed them out to her penthouse.

_Till next chapter…_

_One more chapter to go._

_I'm so exited. To all readers, please review and let me what you guys thought. _

_Till the next one. _


	14. No matter what happened, Part 2

I DO NOT OWNED CHARMED AND ITS CHARACTERS

Electra had flamed them out to her room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, she was standing in between his legs. They were just looking in each other's eyes. He was holding onto one of her hands, while she was slowly caressing his face with the other.

This was an eventful day for both of them. She had almost die,

he made a deal with the devil to save her, his powers for her life. He had lost his powers and Zankou almost killed them all, and he asked his brother for help, yep this was an interesting day.

They weren't saying a lot, they were just standing there. He couldn't believe that he almost lost her.

" So, you're okay, right" he finally asked her.

" Yeah, I'm fine, you?" she said.

" Better" he told her with a smile.

His fingers traveled over her cheek, to the crook of her neck, to her elbow and her fingers. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. She was so soft and gentle. Her skin was as soft as silk to him.

She just stood there and starred into his eyes, those crystal orbs had always been the key to his heart, when she looked into those eyes, she could see how he felt about her. She always knew it, but she was once afraid, but not anymore.

This is what she wanted, this is what she needed, to have someone love and care for her regardless of her flaws. Someone that looks into your eyes and think that you're perfect to them, even though you might be the most imperfect creature.

But this didn't mean that she didn't have doubts about their relationship. But for now, he had proved that he did indeed love her and would do anything for her.

So now the question is how she tells him that she loves him. You think after all they been through this would be an easy thing to do. All she had to do was those three magic words.

" You don't have to say anything," Wyatt said, He could tell what she was thinking about. He knew how she felt about him.

" I'm sorry" she said, she avoided looking into his eyes.

" Don't be. I'm not" Wyatt give her a smile.

" I should give you back your powers" she said trying to change the subject.

Wyatt laughed. " I'm in no rush".

" Feels like a huge weight been lifting off your shoulders" she guessed why he was not in the mood to get back his powers.

" Something like that" He noticed a piece of hair that had fallen into her hands, he reached for it and tucked behind her ear.

" You should get some rest, you had a long day" she told him.

" Why did you flamed us here" he asked her. He wondered why she didn't flamed them to his mansion, why hers.

" The mansion always has demons around, I figure you needed peace and quiet. Plus, this is the first place I thought of" she answered his question.

" Thanks" he said, he once again kissed her gently on her lips.

She was about to turn around and leave. He took hold of her arm, stopping her from leaving. " Where are you going?" he asked her.

" You need to rest, I'm going to sleep in the guest room" she told him.

Wyatt just looked at her with a weird expression, then just smiled at her. " You're kidding me right"

" No, I'm not" she said seriously.

When he saw that she wasn't say anything else, he pulled her back between his legs and closer to his body. Their lips were mere centimeters form each other.

" What is it?" she asked him.

" Stay with me" he said. She slowly bit her lower lips. " I'll be a distraction to you" she whispered again his lips.

" I know" he whispered back before he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her.

They continue to kiss, the kiss started to slow, and was building up. His hands were on her small waist, hers was on his face. One of his hands slowly up to her flat stomach. They carefully slid under her top.

One of her hands had left his face went down to slip underneath the hem of his shirt. She could feel the muscle there. The guy's body was just amazing.

Their lips never disconnecting.

" Wyatt" she moaned his name from pleasure. Her moan drove him even more crazy.

His hands had gone further up her shirt. He could feel the heat from her body, while she felt the heat from his hands.

With his help, she had lifted his shirt off him, leaving him shirtless. She then started to nibble on his ear, then to his neck.

His hands were now undoing her belt. He started slowly pulling her shirt off, and in a quick second, it was gone. She was left with only her black lacy bra.

They looked into each other eyes, he was looking for nay hesitation before he continue, and found none. He wanted to make sure that she wanted to go all the way. She seemed ready and he knew that he was.

She looked at him for a second, she kind of suspected what he was looking for and answered his question by pressed her lips to his, needed to feel his tender kiss.

As they were kissing, Wyatt move back a little in the bed, and Electra straddled him. He was situated between her legs, while she sat top of him. They continue to kiss passionately. She went to unstrap her bra, but he stopped her. He lower her hands and went to unstrap the bra himself. He carelessly threw it on the side. He ran his hands down her back.

He then flipped her over, so now he was on top. He started going down on her, starting from her neck to shoulder, to the space between her breasts, then to her flat stomach. She started to moan, his touch on her bare breast has left her weaken.

Leaving kisses along the way. She moaned silently. Then he went downward, he undid the zipper and pull off her pants, leaving only her black panty. He started kissing the side, slowly pushing her panty back. Her hands were on his belt, she pulled it off, and was undoing his pants, leaving him with only his black boxers.

She subsequently got up and sat up on him. He black hair laid upon her breasts therefore covering them. She then began to kiss him on his chest. She started on the bottom, and slowly reaching the stop. She finally reach his lips, she looked at him first, before kissing.

Few minutes later, they were fully naked with her still on top of him in a sitting position. She was moaning as she was going up and down on him. He was kissing her neck. Her moaning started to get louder, and louder. A thousands needles went through her body.

She stop and just sat there. They were both now sweating and looking into each other's eyes.

For a moment it seemed that nothing else in the world matter, but them. They felt as they were the only two people in the world. Just as long they were together, no one and nothing else matter. It was a nice feeling. Something they both haven't experienced.

" I love you" he said. He knew that it didn't matter if she said it back, but he needed to say it to her, right now, right here.

She didn't say anything yet, and just look at him. Could she?

" Wyatt, I…" she started to say, but he cut her off.

" Don't say it if you don't mean" he told her.

She bent her head, kiss him on the cheeks and whispered something in his ear.

Did she or didn't she

In the Underworld

News had spread fast that Wyatt had killed Zankou. Most of the demons weren't surprised that he did. They knew Wyatt was a force to be reckon with. They also knew Wyatt wasn't finished, he's going to find every ally that Zankou had and kill them.

Nadia was pacing back and forth, surrounded by a group of demons.

" How could he be so stupid, How could he let Wyatt kill him?" she asked the demon she was talking to.

" I told you it was a stupid idea to go against him. I told you it was a suicide mission" one of the demon said, as soon he said that, a fireball came crashing on him, causing him to scream and turn into a pile of dust in a matter of seconds.

" Anyone else got something to say" Nadia asked.

" What he was trying to say was the plan had flaws, that's all" another higher level demon said.

" No plan is ever perfect, I know that, but this came pretty close, don't you think." Nadia responded.

" Rumor said it was her that killed Zankou, not Wyatt" the same demon said.

" No surprise there" Nadia said. She hated that witch. " Damn that bitch"

" You can't kill her, you're no match for her and she falls into Wyatt's protection" she heard the demon said. She formed a fire ball in her hand.

" Don't be foolish, killing every demon that speaks the truth will get you no where" he said.

She looked at him, and the fireball was vanished seconds later.

" If I were you, I would concentrate on Wyatt not knowing your part in this whole plan to kill him and his assassin. He won't show any mercy on you" the demon warned.

" I know that, but remember I wasn't the only one that had a part in this whole plan" she said

She already knew that, Wyatt did not take betrayal lightly. She knew that, the demons knew that, heck the whole world knew that.

" But you had the biggest part" he told her.

" Whatever, I'm not finished just yet, that bitch will pay, if the last thing I do, she'll pay" She vowed her words of revenge. To her, this was not over at all.

" Good luck with that" the demon said, he shimmered out as soon he said that, so did the others.

She was left alone,

" Time to pay a visit to an old friend" she said with a grin and shimmered out.

She will bring Electra down, if it was the last thing she ever done, it might just be the last thing she ever done. But Electra was not going down easy, that's for sure.

Electra's bedroom.

That morning after…

Electra's eyes open slightly, the first thing she noticed that the strong arms around her waist. That made her smile. She could feel Wyatt's warm body behind her. He had one arm around her waist, and the other arm, she had used as a pillow for the whole night.

She wouldn't mind staying in this position forever. Being with him felt right. She was happy about that.

That was one of the best night Electra had, in her fair opinion. The day had started bad, but it ended just wonderful. Wyatt was just amazing. Being in his presence alone can make any women fall in her knees, so actually being with him was even more overwhelmed. She hoped that they will be having more nights like last night.

Then she noticed that it was still dark outside. She looked at her clock, and it was 2 in the morning. A yawn escaped her lips, She was tired, but that is not why she yawned. The truth was that she was really hungry.

She slowly took Wyatt's arm from her waist, and slipped out carefully. She didn't want to wake him up. He move that arm onto her pillow, and showed no sign of waking up.

She sighed quietly,

She looked around the shattered clothes on the floor. She saw Wyatt's shirt, and threw it on her. She quietly open the door, and left the bedroom.

She made her way to the kitchen downstairs.

Wyatt's eyes slowly opened, he looked around his environment. This was definitely not his room, this room had some color in it. It was decorated beautiful though.

He didn't what woke him, at first . He hasn't sleep this peaceful for a long time. He didn't have to guess why was that, he already knew the reason.

Last night with Electra was just wow. It was everything he hoped and more. He looked around, Then when he realized why he woke up, he looked over to her side, and she wasn't there.

He ran his hand through the bed, it was still warm, which she means that she just has woken up. He didn't have his powers, so he couldn't sense where she was.

"Electra" he called her name, no response.

He got up and put his boxers on. He opened the door and down the stairs he went. He went to the living room she wasn't there, then he heard a noise in the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen slowly, there he saw her, she was wearing his shirt, barefoot. She didn't see him, so he took that chance to observe her. She had that delicacy to her, she was a tough women, but she was also was still soft and gentle like a woman.

That was one of those things he loved about her, one of the reason why he was attracted to her. Ever since he met her, she had that presence about her. If you didn't at times, you would never guess that she was a killer. That's also one of the reason he had hired her. She could sneak up on you. Most of the times, she didn't dress like she was a hit woman, she didn't dressed in al leather. She liked comfort.

She was cutting some fruits, her head was bent down, concentrating on what she was doing. _God, she's beautiful he thought. _That woman was just breathtaking, even in a plain t-shirt, she looked so sexy wearing nothing but his t-shirt.

But Electra knew he was watching her. As an assassin, she never let anyone sneak up on her. So she let him have his fun, for a couple of minutes anyway. It was kind flattering having him watch her like that.

Finally she lift her head up to look at him, she gave him an amusant smile.

" I thought you were sleeping" she told him.

" I was, I woke up and you weren't by my side" he said as he walked to the opposite side of the counter where she was.

" I was hungry. I didn't think you would be up so soon" this was the truth.

" Did you know I was watching you?" he asked curiously.

" Of course. What kind an assassin would I be, If I didn't" she said.

He laughed. " Not a good one,"

" Exactly" She put the chopped fruits back in the bowl and turned around to put back in the fridge.

She walked around the counter and stood in front of him.

" We should get back to bed" she told him.

He slip his hands around her waist, and close the small gap between them. She slips her hands behnd his neck.

" Does this mean, we have to go back to sleep" he asked.

She had to laughed at his antics.

" You need to rest, for when you get your powers back" she told him, although he didn't want him to go back to sleep. She wouldn't mind repeating last night' events, again and again and again.

" Are you sure, it's what you want?" he asked as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Now he know he was challenging her.

" Are you tying to seduce me, Mr. Halliwell?"

" Is it working" he asked in a hushed voice.

" I'll tell you later" she said as she stood on her tip toes, closed the gap between their lips, and kissed him.

_The End…_

_Yes, this time I really meant it. This is the end._

_So next stop, the sequel. So what did you guys think. I started the story with Wyatt and Electra and _

_Ended with them. Please Review so I know that at least did ok on my first fan fiction ever, _

_Not to mention my first love scene. It was not as easy as I thought it was. I had to picture _

_It on my head first, then write it, weird._


	15. Author's notes

_Author Notes: _

_Just so you know, _THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

_I wanted to take this time and thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers. _

_Thank you so much, I love you all. You guys are awesome. _

_As for the sequel, it will probably be up one week from now, or two. I guess it all depends on how many reviews I get. The sequel will be much longer than the original. I'm hoping at least 25 chapters. _

_I have so many ideas in my mind right now, it's awesome. I want to explore Electra's past. The story will take place after a year, after Wyatt and Electra's first night together, or whatever you want to call it, but it also go back in the past, where Electra and Wyatt were much younger than now. _

_The main characters will of course Electra, and Wyatt, but Chris will play a bigger role in that one. I haven't come up with a tile yet, I don't want it to be " Wyatt's assassin. Part 2" or something like that. I think I'm capable of something more original, if I can't, then it will Wyatt's assassin, Part 2, lol. We'll see how it works out. _

_But also there will a new character introduced in the story, from Electra's past, so watch out for that_

_If you guys have any ideas for the title, please don't hesitate to send them to me. So I hope you all come back for the sequel, watch out for it._

_Till next time. Thank you, and enjoy your spring break, I know I will be. _


End file.
